take me home: the series
by plutoondeck
Summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other / interlude #1: tidbits of the rest of the gang. (Ratings may vary so please check each story before reading.)
1. the ballad of lucas and riley

take me home: the ballad of lucas and riley.

summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other / a prequel of sorts, how they fell in love.

a/n: it's official. i'm in love with this series. i literally created a monster in my soul and wow oh wow. i decided to put all these one-shots together in a single story. i fuckin' love rucas.

in a couple days, I'm gonna add "'round and 'round each time" and "soda kills you and Jesus saves".

also, i discovered that my stories are listed in the gmw wiki page under the Riley and Lucas page. oh wow. that's pretty damn awesome.

rated M for smut.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world nor cash cash's take me home.

* * *

 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _But I need this_  
 _Yeah, I need this_  
 _You're my fault_  
 _My weakness_  
 _When did you turn so cold?_

* * *

 **1\. Her — age 19**

Riley sighs stressed out. She leans back against her desk chair. She always knew that changing her major from Elementary Studies to Pre-Law would be difficult, but she is so overwhelmed by the workload. She has essays upon essays and test and exams and quizzes. What is this madness? She knew college is hard, but fuck, she didn't sign up for all this bullshit.

Her phone buzzes for the fifth time that night. She checks it and realized that Blake, the new boy she's dating, had been calling her all night. She already has six missed calls. She sighs and clicks the call back button. It rings twice before the other boy picked up.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Riley, where the hell have you been?" He asks angrily. She flinches hating his tone when he was pissed.

"I'm sorry, I was finishing up an essay," she mutters. She hears him puffed on the other line.

"You could've texted me earlier. We were suppose to get dinner tonight," he reminds her. She cringes. She had completely forgotten.

"Blake, I'm so sorr—" before she could finish apologizing, he cuts her off.

"Don't fuckin' apologize. I can't even with you right now. I'll call you later." He hangs up before she could get another word in. She throws her head back to avoid crying. All this is too much. She put her phone down and grabs a jacket. She tucks her dorm key into her pocket and wandered down her resident hall.

She walks around campus for half an hour with no direction or destination in mind. She attempts to clear her mind, but everything was piling up: her school work, her relationship, being homesick and her family (despite living in the same city), missing Maya, mising everyone. She feels her world crashing down on her. She paces around her residence hall for a good hour.

"Riles?" A masculine voice cuts through the cool air. Riley instantly stops pacing. It's been so long since she heard that voice, she nearly forgot that he went here as well. "Riley, what are you doing?" In front of her, stands Lucas Friar: her best friend, ex-boyfriend, first time lover. She feels her face brighten up.

How long has it been? They started NYU in the fall, but now it was February. They had fought in the beginning of school over something dumb that Riley honestly couldn't remember, but she hadn't seen him since. Being in different majors eliminated the chance of them being enrolled in the same courses. She decided to live on campus while he commuted. It was easy to not see each other. When it came to winter break, they avoided each other. Their friends knew better than to question the change.

"Riley," he breaks her from her thoughts. "Are you okay?" She stares blankly at him. On his side is a pretty, petite blonde girl. She reminds her of someone else, and it make her sick to her stomach.

"I'm okay," she says in a high-pitched voice. She inwardly curses herself. Lucas presses his lips together. He turns to the pretty girl next to him. He whispers something in her ear, and the girl (who looked slightly peeved) nods and walks away.

"Let's get you back to your dorm," Lucas takes her gently by her elbow. He tenderly leads her back to her dorm. She is quiet the whole way, and he makes no effort to force her into a conversation. She unlocks her door and he leans against door frame.

"Thank you," she said lightly. He gazed into her eyes and nodded. He turned to walk away, but Riley (before she knew it) grabbed him by the wrist. "Do you want to come in?" She lives in a single, so there's no one to judge her if she lets him in. Plus, they've been friends forever and had countless sleepovers. Is it so wrong to have come in late at night?

(She knows the answer is yes.)

He says nothing as he follows her into the room. He sets his stuff by the door and shuts it quietly. She rearranges the pile of textbooks and notebooks on her bed and sets them on the ground. He lies down on the bed. She instantly curls up next to him. First, they're talking. She's telling him how overwhelmed she's feeling, and he tells her about applying for internships over the summer. They have the same fears, and she starts to feel okay.

At one point, they start kissing (who made the first move? She invited him in but he wrapped her in his arms). It's wrong, wrong, wrong because she has Blake, and who was that girl she was with?

For now, Riley doesn't care.

Later, when he's lying asleep soundly next to her naked, Riley does care. Oh god what has she done? It was their fourth time together, and it's wonderful and terrible at the same time. Oh god? Why was being with Lucas so good? Was it because it's familiar? Or is he that good of a lover? Riley doesn't know. All she knows is she can't sleep. She tosses and she turns.

"Stop squirming," Lucas chides with his eyes closed. He pulls her into him (chest to chest) and drapes a heavy arm over her. She sighs and studies his face. When did start having bags underneath his eyes? He reaches over and massages her lower back. "Go to bed," he whispers. Her eyes flutter shut.

When they open again, he's gone.

Was it just a dream?

* * *

 _You cut me down to the bone_  
 _Now you're dancing_  
 _All over my soul_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _To pieces, to pieces_

* * *

 **2\. Him — age 20**

Lucas is at Topanga's alone. It's summer break, and no one is there yet. The whole gang is back from school, and this was the only thing he's been looking forward to for a while. He's a bit nervous on seeing Riley because the last time he saw her, they had sex again. Not only that, but he left her in the morning after while she was sleeping.

He had class.

(Not an excuse.)

He was going to leave a letter.

(But he didn't.)

He was going to text her after class.

(But he didn't.)

He was going to call her later in the week.

(But he didn't.)

He was an ass and he knew it. He heard the door chime, and he absentmindedly checked who it is. Maya Hart breezes through and spots him easily.

"Ranger Rick!" she calls out affectionately. He stands up and she gives him a big hug.

"Maya, it's good to see you." He beams as he pulls away. She grins up at him with a slight evil grin (he should question it, but he lets it slide).

"I missed you too," she sticks her tongue out at him. The next thing he knows is a stinging sensation on his cheek.

"What the—" he cups his cheek. He looks at Maya, who has a shit-eating grin plaster across her face.

"Sorry Huckleberry, but that was for Riley," she takes a seat down next to his. "No hard feelings?" He nods and sits down.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." He wants to talk about Riley, but instead asked her about her second semester in Georgia. They talked about school while waiting for the rest of the group. Farkle was the next to arrive, and then Zay. Riley was unusually late. Lucas is getting concerned. While the rest of the group rehashed their first year, Lucas kept checking for the door.

"You okay Huckleberry?" Maya snaps in Lucas' face. He scans over his three friend's concerned faces.

"Yeah, just wondering where Riley is," he says keeping the door again. Farkle and Maya smirk at each other. Zay pats him on the back.

"You got it bad, bruh," he teases. Lucas just shakes his head and makes eye contact with Maya. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. The door chimes open and in comes a flustered Riley in a floral sundress.

"Hey guys," she beams brightly. She goes to hug everyone. His hug with her was too short. "Sorry I'm late; I got caught up on something." The five friends spend the rest of the afternoon catching up, but Lucas can't stop wondering what kept her.

* * *

 _But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know_  
 _So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home_  
 _Take me home, home, home_  
 _Take me home, home, home_  
 _Take me_

* * *

 **3\. Her — age 20**

His apartment is thrashed. Everything is broken and destroyed. Riley is standing in the middle of the chaos as Lucas proceeds to demolish his place. She had rushed over after getting a phone call from Zay. Long story short, his grandpa, Pappy Joe, had been gunned down in a mass shooting in Texas. Lucas hadn't been taking it well.

"Lucas," she stands at his side. She reaches out for his hand, but he pulls away from her. He rushes into the kitchen. She follows him and takes the plates away from him before he can smash them into the ground. "Come on," she pleads taking his hands in hers. He avoids making eye contact with her.

She pulls him away from the kitchen and takes him to his bedroom. He doesn't say a thing as she takes their clothes off. She lays him down on the bed and climbs on top of him. He lazily places his hands on top of his thighs. She leans over to the nightstand and plucks a condom from the box he keeps in there. She rips open the packet and rolls the condom on Lucas.

She hovers over him. Taking his shaft into her dainty little hands, she strokes him carefully. He looks up at her finally, and she feels her heart skip a beat. Placing him against her entrance, she sinks down slowly on him. Rocking her hips forward, she places her hands on his chest.

"Mmm," she moans. He reaches up to cup her cheek in one hand. Their eyes met, and she feels a spark ignite her. She begins to rock and grind on him faster. He breaks eye contact by closing his eyes and bites his lip. Her breathing hitches, and she starts bouncing on him.

"Fuck, keep going," he grunts opening one eye. That's all she needed to hear. She continues to rock against him before finally he grabs her waist in one hand and the back of the neck in the other roughly. He pounds into her ruthlessly.

"Luuucaas," she whimpers.

"Fuck," he called out as he came. She continued to ride him as he finished his orgasm. She fell down on top of him. He rubs circles on her back.

"Please don't leave," he whispers. She closes her eyes and kisses him lightly on the lips. She pulls back and cups his cheek. She notices the tears running down his face. She quickly wipes them away and kisses him gently again.

"Of course not," she whispers back.

* * *

 _Take me_  
 _Take me_  
 _Take me_  
 _Take me home (home, home, home)_

* * *

 **4\. Him — age 21**

He has her writhing underneath him in his old pick-up truck and he swears it the greatest sound he's every heard.

"Lucas," she pants. He bites down on her milky white neck knowing he's gonna leave a mark. Her moan pierces the atmosphere. He's drunk off those cute little noises coming out of her mouth. His mind is clouded by his want and need of her. He needs to feel him clenching around her. He wants her screaming.

He needs and he wants, so he pounds her in a relentless manner. Her breathing is erratic and he's going crazy.

"Fuck Riley," he grunts. She arches up against him.

"I'm coming," she whispers into his ears. He loses it as her wall clenches around him. He comes inside of her holding on to her as if he life depended on it. They stay there for a while breathing each other in. He pulls his head from her neck and rests it against her forehead.

"Happy birthday," she breathes pecking his lips. He closes his eyes, fully content.

* * *

 _Round in circles_  
 _Here we go_  
 _With the highest highs_  
 _And the lowest lows_

* * *

 **5\. Her — age 21**

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 8:37am  
 _Message:_ Happy 21st bday princess :) wish i could b there tonite.

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 10:21am  
 _Message:_ Thank you so much! Aw, you sure you can't make it?

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 10:21am  
 _Message:_ Yeah Riley :( it fuckin sucks interning at a 24 hr pet clinic

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 10:22am  
 _Message:_ Aw, but Farkle and Maya are here too!

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 10:23am  
 _Message:_ i promise to make it up to u ;)

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 10:32am  
 _Message:_ Imma hold you to that ;)

 _To: Huckleberry_  
 _From: Maya  
_ 7:21pm  
 _Message:_ You totally missing out Ranger Rick.

 _To: Maya "Pancake" Hart_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 7:30pm  
 _Message:_ Sorry pancake, i really wanna be there.

 _To: Huckleberry_  
 _From: Maya  
_ 8:31pm  
 _Message:_ Missing out  
Attached: A photo of Riley and Maya in front of a bathroom mirror. Riley was in a tight, strapless dress. She wore dark make-up with red lipstick puckering up at the camera.

(Lucas doesn't care how Maya looks)

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 8:42pm  
 _Message:_ u look great!

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 9:00pm  
 _Message:_ thx :)

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 10:32pm  
 _Message:_ SHOTS SHOTS SHOTTTTTS  
Attached: Riley's at the bar with two shots in her hands and Maya behind her pointing at her.

(Pointing at his girl.)

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 10:45pm  
 _Message:_ lol u look like you're having fun

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 11:32pm  
 _Message:_ I wannaaaa bang you so hard

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 11:34pm  
 _Message:_ r u drunk already?

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 12:01am  
 _Message:_ naaaaaaaaaaah

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 12:32am  
 _Message:_ babyyyyyyyyy fuck meeee

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 1:24am  
 _Message:_ I waannnna ride youuuuuu so hard

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 1:32am  
 _Message:_ u missed the fun su u havea bang meeeeee

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 2:56am  
 _Message:_ Lucaasssss I wanna fuk uuuuu

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 3:23am  
 _Message:_ I just got off, u still partying?

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 3:24am  
 _Message:_ mayaaa took me home.

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 3:24am  
 _Message:_ comeeeee over.

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 3:25am  
 _Message:_ your studio or your parents?

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 3:32am  
 _Message:_ parents.

 _To: Riley "Princess" Matthews_  
 _From: Lucas  
_ 3:33am  
 _Message:_ be there in twenty

 _To: Lucas "Mad Dog" Friar_  
 _From: Riley  
_ 3:34am  
 _Message:_ can't wait bby ;)

* * *

 _But no one shakes me like you do_  
 _My best mistake was you_  
 _You're my sweet affliction_  
 _Cause you hurt me right_

* * *

 **6\. Him — age 22**

"What are we going to do?" Lucas whispers from the bathroom floor. Riley is on top of the toilet holding a white death stick—aka an at-home pregnancy test.

"I don't know," she says annoyed. She's avoiding eye contact, and he doesn't know why it hurts so badly. "God, we need to start using condoms! How can we be so fuckin' stupid? I can't believe we keep getting into this mess. I mean, this is our first pregnancy scare, but we really need to stop. God, I can't fuckin' believe this shit. FUCK!"

She's cursing like a sailor, and he may never see this side of her, he likes it. He's silent as she rants on. The appropriate amount of time passes, and they check the test, and no, they aren't pregnant. Riley breathes a breath of relief. However, Lucas doesn't feel as if a burden is lifted.

All he can focus on is, 'I can't believe we keep getting into this mess.'

They celebrate by getting some burgers at Mike's the dive restaurant by his apartment. They get it in bags and buy wine from the liquor store next door. They climb the six flights of stairs to his dingy one-bedroom apartment and eat. Stand by Me is playing in the background as Riley watches intensely eating a handful of fries. Lucas can't help but stare at her.

'I can't believe we keep getting into this mess.'

He can't focus on anything else. Sure, their arrangement isn't ideal, but he didn't regret it. Riley is the best thing that's ever happened to him, and he doesn't want it any other way. Did she really regret being with him that badly?

"Earth to Lucas, are you okay?" She breaks him out of his trance by knocking (literally) on his head. The movie is over and he can't believe he actually missed the whole thing. He stares at her, and he feels a stab at his heart.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what would have happened if the test came out positive," he says honestly. Her face hardens.

"It would've fucked up our lives, Lucas."

"Yeah. It would definitely been really hard, but I wouldn't have mind."

"Are you serious?"

"Being with you is not a mistake. This thing between us, I've never thought it was. And if it is—a mistake that is—then you are the best mistake I've ever made."

* * *

 _But you do it nice_  
 _Round in circles_  
 _Here we go_  
 _Oh Yeah_

* * *

 **7\. Her — age 22**

"We need to talk," Riley says as soon as she sits down. Marc Anderson, her boyfriend, has a surprised look on his face. They had been dating since the beginning of fall semester. She had met her during her internship. He was the assistant of one of the firm's clients. He was always in the office as a stand in for his boss. He was five years older than her and had pursued her relentlessly.

She finally agreed to go out with him and by Christmas time, they were an item. However, she had made a mistake during New Year (she had slept with Lucas), and now felt obligated to break up with him.

"Is something wrong?" He asks and he sets the menu down. She takes a deep breath.

"I don't think we're right for each other," she says to the point. Marc tilts his head to the side and stares at her for a moment. She feels him analyzing her.

"I don't understand. I thought we were doing well," Marc says softly. Riley feels the guilt building in her.

"It's not you, it's—"

"Don't bullshit me please. What did I do? Can I fix it?" She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly their age difference wasn't that much of a big deal, but he was always lecturing her. She hated that.

"You didn't do anything. You don't have to fix anything. It's me."

"Riley—"

"I cheated on you."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I just... It wasn't anything you did. I just..."

"When?"

"New Years."

"And you waited nearly a month to tell me?"

"I'm sorry. We were just so busy, and I—"

"We can get through this."

"What?"

"It doesn't have to be over. I think we have to find the root of the reason why you cheated. Obviously it on you, but I must have done something for you to think that it was okay." It was a nice thought, but she didn't want that.

"It wasn't okay, Marc. I cheated on you because..." she paused.

"Because," he urged on. She opens her mouth to say something, but words don't come out. He senses her hesitation and sighs. "The guy?"

"What?"

"The one you cheated on me with? Is it him?" He waits for her to respond, but she's silent. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Of course I do," she said out loud. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was one of your friends. Not a stranger?" It wasn't really a question. "Riley?"

"Like I said, Marc, it has nothing to do with you. You were good to me. I'm just... Lucas... I don't know what we are or even how I feel about him. All I know is that I'm not suppose to be with you." She pauses and closes her eyes.

"I should be with him."

* * *

 _But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know_  
 _So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home_  
 _Take me home, home, home_  
 _Take me home, home, home_  
 _Take me_

* * *

 **8\. Him — age 23**

It's 2:26pm on a Friday afternoon in March when he realizes she's the one. They're walking through Central Park during a much-needed break. She's ahead of him skipping through the park in the carefree manner that embodies her personality. She's humming something non-sensual when she spots a musician with a guitar.

He's playing Oasis' Wonderwall, and she starts dancing and singing along. He's watching her from the side. The musician, an older black gentleman, is swaying his head in rhythm with her. He can't stop smiling at her. The old musician nods at him, but Lucas is lost on Riley.

"Your wife is very spirited," an elderly man says to him. Lucas breaks from his trance to acknowledge the voice speaking to him. Standing next to him is an elderly gentleman, in his late 80s, leaning on on a cane. Next to him is a young blonde girl watching them intently. "She reminds me of my wife at your age," he grins up at Lucas. He doesn't bother to correct him about Riley being his wife. In fact, he quite likes that idea.

"Don't mind my grandpa," the young girl next to him. "He just likes talking to couples."

"I don't mind," Lucas says honestly. Riley is spinning and giggling like a child. Her smile was contagious.

"How long have you guys been together?" The old man asks.

"Since middle school," Lucas finds himself saying. It's not really a lie. "Almost ten years now."

"You obviously love her a lot," the granddaughter observes.

"Can you tell?" Both the grandfather and granddaughter nod. "I do care about her a lot,"

"If I can bestow any wisdom on you child, it's this: hold on to your love as long as you can. Life is unpredictable, and you never know when your love will be taken away," he says wistfully. Lucas could sense that there was some obvious backstory, but the man was hopeful. He remind Lucas of Riley and Pluto. To this day, she still believes.

"Sir," Lucas says. The man smiles up at him. At that moment, Riley approaches them as the musician plays another song.

"Hey," she says breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed, but she was still smiling.

"Hey," he says back. She turns to the family next to him.

"Hi, I'm Riley," she holds out her hand for the older man.

"I'm Jeremy and this is my granddaughter, Allison." He shakes her hand. "I was just spreading wisdom to your husband here."

"Oh?" She says surprised. She turns to Lucas who simply shrugs. "Well, knowing him, he probably appreciates it very. Would you like to dance with me?" She holds out her hand towards grandpa Jeremy.

"No, Riles, I'm good," Lucas answers.

She giggles, "Actually..."

"I think she was talking to me," grandpa Jeremy took Riley's hand. He hands his cane to Allison. Riley cheerfully takes him out to dance.

"Sorry," Allison apologizes.

"Why?" He muses.

"For my grandpa stealing your girl," she watches as Riley and grandpa Jeremy dancing.

"Nah, he's okay. My girl needs this," he says. Riley is stressed to the max in her last semester. This is a good distraction.

"He really misses my grandma. She passed away last month. He likes walking through the park because that's where met. He makes himself feel better by stealing other people's wives."

"Really, it's okay. Look at how happy she is. I don't care if I'm not the one who's making her happy, all I care is that she is happy." It's true. All these years of knowing Riley, it didn't matter who made her happy. Sure he made her smile constantly throughout the years, but he was also the reason she cried. When other people made her happy, he knew she was being taking cared for. Lucas only wanted that she stayed the smiling girl that fell into his lap all those years ago.

"You really love her, huh?"

"Yeah, I do," he admits.

* * *

 _Take me_  
 _Take me_  
 _Take me_  
 _Take me home, home, home_  
 _Take me home, home, home_  
 _Take me_  
 _Take me, I still stay, oh, won't you take me home_

* * *

 **9\. Them — sometime later**

They're naked again, but fully awake in the back of his pick-up truck. Wrapped in each other a single blanket and each other, they stayed still as the night. There were in the middle of nowhere staring up at a dark night sky. The moon and stars illuminated each other's faces.

"I think I can see Pluto from here," Riley says. Lucas laughs.

"I love you, you something fierce, you know," he proclaims. She giggles.

"I love you too."


	2. round and round each time

take me home: 'round and 'round each time.

summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other / it's a fine line between love and lust, but it's not like they know how to cross it.

a/n: This is the original one-shot that started this whole series. If you already read this story feel free to skip it and read on to chapter four where I'm posting a new one-shot.

Rated M for slight smut.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world nor taylor swift's style.

* * *

 _Midnight,  
You come and pick me up, no headlights_

* * *

Riley sighed as a mist of cold air escaped from her mouth. She was standing outside a skyscraper in the middle of February. There was still snow on the ground, but she was used to the cold, brisk air. It was late, a half past midnight. She was attending a gala held by the law firm she was internship for. It was still going on, but Riley had enough of being around drunk older man undressing her with their eyes. She scrolled through her phone to see who she could call. She'd rather not be in the car with a stranger at this time of the night.

She couldn't call Maya because she was still in school in Savannah, Georgia. She had received a partial scholarship at a prestigious art school where she's been attending there for the last four years. Riley was really proud of her best friend, but she missed her dearly. They still talked daily through text message, occasionally a phone call, and video chat here and there. Riley sighed as she continues to flip through her phone.

She couldn't call Farkle because he was in Boston attending MIT. Of course, he had a full scholarship. Riley continued to look through her phone. She didn't want to disturb her parents, Zay was in Texas, and she knew that Josh had a date tonight with his longtime girlfriend. Her roommate wasn't an option and she didn't want to call Marc, the guy she had been dating until last week. Finally, she clicked on her last resort.

 _Lucas Friar._

The phone rang and went to voicemail. She scrunched up her face in annoyance. She tried again, but the same thing happened. She was about to try again when she saw his face graced her phone screen. She pressed on the green button.

"Lucas," she said breathlessly.

"Riley, what's up? It's late."

"I'm sorry, it's been a while, but I didn't have anyone else to call. Listen, I need—"

"—where are you?" He cut her off. She could hear shuffling in the background, and 'was that a girl's voice?' she wondered.

"I'm in Manhattan." She gave him a cross street.

"I'll be there soon. Stay on the line, I want to make sure you're okay." Riley smiled. It had been months since she's talk to him, but he's always been so protective of her.

* * *

 _A long drive,_  
 _Could end in burning flames or paradise_  
 _Fade into view, oh,  
It's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)_

* * *

Lucas arrived twenty minutes later in his pick-up truck. She laughed at how out of place his old truck looked in New York City. Riley quickly hung up her phone.

"Get in," a tired looking Lucas commanded through his rolled down window. She quickly got into the car.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Lucas nodded as he pulled out into the street.

"Your place or mine?" He asked bluntly. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. She should've known it would have led to this. She felt the heater warm up her cheeks.

"Mine."

* * *

 _I should just tell you to leave 'cause I.._  
 _Know exactly where it leads but I..._  
 _Watch us go 'round and 'round each time_

* * *

The car ride was silent as she crossed her fingers. It would almost be one when he got to her place, and she would hope that he wouldn't be able to find a parking place.

If he couldn't park his car, he wouldn't be able to walk her up to her cramped studio.

If he couldn't walk her to her studio, he wouldn't ask for a quick night cap.

If he couldn't have a quick night cap, he wouldn't conveniently be tired and ask to spend the night.

If he couldn't spend the night, she wouldn't be tempted to sleep with him again.

* * *

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

If you ask Riley, it started in middle school. For her, it was love at first sight. She spend her middle school days pining over him and his beautiful golden hair and his beautiful green eyes. He was always well-built and athletic; it was unnatural. She was crazy about him.

When they got into high school, her crush on him dampened through the years. She had dated other boys, and he began a serious relationship with dancer that lasted three years. However, her crush returned full force during senior year. It started at Homecoming when the two of them won Homecoming Queen and King. They were forced to dance together, and Riley felt her heart burst at their close proximity.

"I missed this," he whispered in her ear. She nodded understanding. Since he began his relationship with Madison, he had separated from the group. They still hung out every so often, but never enough.

"Me too," she whispered back. The song ended and they returned to their own dates. She was on her fourth date with Allen, the star quarterback. They didn't go on a fifth date much to his dismay.

Lucas and Madison broke up a month later. When Riley asked him what happened, he simply told her that the relationship wasn't working for Lucas any more. He returned to the group. When prom rolled around, Lucas asked Riley. Of course, in true Lucas fashion, it wasn't a small deal (unlike the Semi-Formal fiasco of their eighth grade year).

When Riley walked into her history class (which of course, her father was teaching), she was surprised to see a single red rose and a note siting on her desk. She curiously picked it up and read it,

"Meet me at Topanga's at 6pm.  
—Anonymous."

She scoffed at the handwriting, immediately recognized it. She looked at Lucas, who quickly looked anywhere but her.

"What is this?" She asked. He ignored her. She rolled her eyes. "Lucas," she chided. The boy pretended he just heard her for the first time.

"Oh are you talking to me?" She playfully shoved him. When she and Maya got to Topanga's that night (exactly at 6). There was a giant poster with the word "Prom?" painted on it. There was a giant purple cats surrounding the edge of the poster. Lucas was standing there in a tux with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Riley," he beamed. She shook her head and laughed.

"Lucas." He handed her the flowers to her.

"Would you go to prom with me?"

"Of course!" Prom night was everything Riley had imagined since she was thirteen. She wore a beautiful purple dress with sparkly silver heels. She and Maya spent hours getting ready with the help of Katy and Topanga. Lucas and Zay arrived in a limo to pick them up (Farkle was there too with his date). They even booked a hotel room for the after party.

Lucas and Riley were picture perfect from the moment they laid eyes on each other. Lucas wore a matching purple tie that perfectly matched Riley's dress. He brought her a corsage and another bouquet of roses (just to be fancy). They took pictures. He was a perfect gentlemen. He paid for her dinner, opened the door for her, lent her his jacket when she got cold. Riley couldn't believe her luck. Later that night, they were once again voted Prom Royalty.

She felt like she was in a dream.

She wasn't surprised when later that night she willing opened her legs for Lucas.

That time was both of their first... it wouldn't be their last.

Not even close.

* * *

 _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style._

* * *

The last time she saw him was New Years. She hosted a small get together for the their small group at her studio. It was just her, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Zay. It had been a while since the five of them were actually together for a winter break, so they decided to make the best of it. Though it seemed like all of them were in a relationship or some sort, they decided to spend this New Year with just the five.

Each friend had brought some sort of bottle of alcohol, so it was already a recipe for a hell-of-a-good-night. By the time the ball was dropping, all five of them were already pissed drunk. Zay was laying on the couch barely able to keep his eyes opened. Maya and Farkle was dancing nonsensically to Pandora. Riley was sitting on top of Lucas complaining about her currently boyfriend.

"He's so fuckin' stupid I swear!" She ranted. Lucas smiled and nodded. She tried not to think about the hand that was dangerously close to the hem of her mini skirt or the fact was she had her arms wrapped around their shoulders or the fact that she was on top of him or the fact that she could feel him underneath her.

"Ball's dropping!" Farkle shouted. Zay shot up.

"I'm awake!" Maya just giggled. Riley began to move to stand up, but Lucas held her down. She made a face at him.

"Let me up," she pouted. She could hear Maya, Farkle, and Zay counting down behind them.

 _30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25..._

"Don't wanna," he smirked. She tried to get up again, but he was so much stronger than her. "Kiss me on midnight," he whisper huskily.

 _20... 19... 18... 17... 16... 15..._

"You have a girlfriend," she frowned. He shrugged.

"I don't care. I want you to kiss me at midnight." He paused and looked her straight in the eye. "I want you Riley."

 _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..._

"I have a boyfriend."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Lucas—"

"4... 3... 2..." He started counting. She leant down and ravaged his lips with hers.

 _1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR._

* * *

 _So it goes..._  
 _He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_  
 _Takes me home_  
 _Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, hmm, yeah._

* * *

Riley wasn't as lucky as she thought. As he approached her street, a car was pulling out. She recognized the car as her roommate's. She rolled her eyes annoyed. Of course her annoying roommate would be getting booty called for the night. At least Riley could get the studio to herself. Lucas parallel parked his truck and exited the car. He walked around the side and opened Riley's door for her. He helped her down and walked behind her with a hand pressing gentle against the small of her back.

She quickly unlocked the studio for them to enter. The space was pretty spacious (but still cramped) for a New York studio loft. Upon entering the studio, on the right was a small kitchen. On the left was a small couch in front of a large flat screen tv. Behing the couch was her roommate's queen sized bed and what they considered was her space. Over her roommate's portion of the studio was a loft where all of Riley's things were.

Riley shrugged off her jacket and removed her hat freeing her hair. "You staying the night?" She asked making her way to the little kitchenette.

"Of course I am." He nodded following after her. She turned around and faced him properly for the first time that night. The kitchette was small, so he had no problem backing her into a wall. His face was dangerously close to hers. She licked her lips out of habit.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked coolly even though her heart was beating like crazy. Ten years later, he still had the same effect on her.

"Whatever you have is cool with me," he whispered as his fingers ghosted her waist line. She shivered even as she felt the heat radiate off of him. Without a second thought, she brushed past him, lightly grazing his side and headed her fridge. She ravaged her kitchen and saw an open bottle of red wine still nearly full. Lucas got two wine glasses from the cabinet. She poured the wine and handed him a glass.

"Take off your coat. You're making me warm," she whispered as she held out the glass for him. He smirked at her brushing their fingers together.

* * *

 _I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."_  
 _He says, "What you've heard is true but I.._  
 _Can't stop thinking about you  
and I..."_  
 _I said, "I've been there, too, a few times."_

* * *

She hadn't seen him since the morning of New Years day. After kissing at midnight, they fucked in the shower and in the car. (They tried to show their friends a little courtesy.) It was wrong because both of them had been in a committed relationship, but being with other people wasn't the same as being Riley and Lucas. Their friends made no comments the morning after, but when all said was done, Riley and Lucas didn't acknowledge what the sins they committed.

"Farkle tells me you're still with that girl," Riley bluntly said. Lucas chuckled; she was never one to beat around the bush.

"Zay's told me the same about you," he retaliated.

"We broke up last week," she defended herself.

"I dumped her too," Lucas sipped at his wine.

"When?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Does it matter?" She should say yes, because she knows that once the wine is gone, so are their clothes. So the least he could do is assure her that he's not using her to cheat on another girlfriend. Instead, she shakes her head 'no'. "Good because the only woman I ever think about anyways is you anyways."

"Yeah," she held out her wine glass. "I know how that feels."

They toasted to their failed attempts to get over each other.

* * *

 _'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

How did this happen again? Riley asked herself as she straddled Lucas on top of her couch. She was on top of him, but was she the one who made the first move? The wine was nearly gone and the clock said it was nearly three AM. They were kissing hungrily as if they haven't had any action for a long time. But that wasn't true, at least not for Riley. She had sex last week.

Lucas moved his lips from hers and began to suck on her neck. His hands slipped underneath her dress and pawed at her breast. He smirked when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Kinky," he bit down on her neck. Riley threw her head back and moaned.

"Lucaaas," she begged. He pulled away from her long enough to get her dress over her head. She was left in a lacy black thong and panty hose. He looked at her hungrily.

"God Riley," he took a breast into his mouth. "I fuckin' need you right now." She grabbed the hem of his white v-neck and pulled it over his head. Her dainty little hands roamed his chest. So familiar, she thought. Lucas grabbed her by her bottom and lifted her up effortlessly. He set her down on the couch. He reached for her crotch ripping her panty hose apart.

"Lucas!" she gasped slightly peeved at the ripped fabric, but her mind was soon focused on his mouth and what his mouth was currently doing and where on her body his mouth was currently doing mindblowing things.

* * *

 _You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

 _"I love you," he said._

This can't be real, she thought. He never says that. She shot up. It wasn't. It was just a dream.

"Riley?" a sleepy form beside her called out. She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

It was Lucas.

 _(Of course)_

In her bed.

 _(Duh)_

Naked.

 _(Always)_

Again.

"You okay?" Lucas cuddled into her. He kissed the closest part of her to his lips (which were her hip from her upright position).

"Yeah, just a dream," she settled back into him. He nipped at her shoulder.

"Good, let's go to bed." She scoffed.

"We are in bed," she reminded him. She felt him smile against her back. His hand slipped over her stomach down to her lower abdomen.

"Then let's do bed things," he said suggestively. She can't help but laugh as she turned her head to kiss him.

* * *

 _Take me home_  
 _Just take me home, yeah._  
 _Just take me home_  
 _(out of style)_

* * *

The bed was empty when she wakes up, and Riley's disappointed. Sometimes he stays, but not all the time. She can never tell when he's gonna decide to stay, but sometimes she wished he would every time they do this. She deserved that at least.

She threw on a long shirt and heads down her ladder to use the restroom. She doesn't look at the mirror once. When she opened her door, she sees Lucas sitting on that small couch.

"Hey," he said. In the small coffee table in front of him were two togo cups of coffee and chocolate crossiants (her favorites) from the the coffee shop across the street.

"You didn't have to," she sat down next to him. "If anything I owe you."

"You know you can alway count on me."

"Always."

* * *

 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style_  
 _We never go out of style_

* * *

They're naked again. It's mid afternoon now, and they hadn't left the bed since breakfast. Riley is half-asleep when he's asking whether she'd prefer pizza or Chinese. She mumbles that she doesn't care and to wake her whenever the food arrives. Lucas can't help but to smile as her sleepy grin slackens and the room is filled with her quiet snores.

She's so beautiful, he thinks. He orders a pineapple pizza and imagines eating it off her perfect body. When he's done with the phone, he traces letters and shapes on her back.

 _R + L_  
 _4ever_

If only.


	3. soda kills you and Jesus saves

take me home: soda kills you and Jesus saves.

summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other / riley matthews is literally the best he's ever had, and lucas friar won't be the same.

a/n:If you have read this already feel free to skip to the next chapter.

Rated T for love and a little violence.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world nor gavin degraw's best i ever had.

* * *

 _Melt Antarctica, savin' Africa,_  
 _I failed algebra and I miss you sometimes._

* * *

Lucas Friar, despite the Mr. Perfect rep, was not a people person. He wasn't close to anyone in his family (except his mom). He had girlfriends, but they come and go. They were good for while, but he didn't need them. He only had four friends.

Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux was his best friend in the entire world. They had grown up together in Texas and reunited in New York. Zay was brash and unfiltered. Pretty much everything that Lucas was not, but somehow the two of them clicked. Farkle Minkus was his second best friend. He was a little weird and insanely intelligent. Once again, they were nothing alike but they meshed well. Maya Hart was a sarcastic little bitch, but Lucas wouldn't have it any other way. She's like the little sister he never had. She gets on his nerves (considering she hasn't given up on Huckleberry) and he didn't like her choices, but she was fiercely loyal and would fight and defend him if he ever needed her.

After high school, they all went their separate ways. Zay went home to Texas attending Baylor University on a basketball scholarship. Farkle had a full ride to MIT. Even Maya had a partial scholarship to an art college in Georgia. Lucas had chosen to stay in New York attending NYU pursuing an biology degree. He wasn't the only one.

Riley Matthews had decided to remain home as well for her post high school life. She had originally sought out to get an Elementary Studies degree, but changed her mind and major to Pre-Law in the middle of her freshmen year. Despite the fact that they were going to the same university, Lucas solemnly ever saw Riley. It was probably because of their cat and mouse game of sex.

Though never in an official relationship, the two of them would enter bouts of friends with benefits with slight romantic entanglements. Since their first time, he hadn't been able to resist her. Even if he had a girlfriend or if she had a boyfriend, when they were around each other they would always end up gravitating towards her. Because of this, Lucas tried his best staying away from her when he wasn't single.

It wasn't fair to his girlfriends because he knew when it came down to it, Riley Matthews had him wrapped around his finger.

* * *

 _We're at war again, save the world again_  
 _You can all join in, but you can't smoke inside_

* * *

Riley sat across from him typing away on her laptop on a Monday night. It had been a while since the two of them hung out at Topanga's, but he had spend the weekend at her place instead of studying. He wanted to spend more time with her since it was Valentine's day. However, they were in their last year of undergrad, and she insisted that she needed to finish a term paper. If this was the only way he could hang out with her, he didn't mind.

"What are you working on?" He asked three hours later. She sipped on her cold coffee.

"I was working a paper for my ethnical laws class, but now I'm procrastinating and looking at Peace Corps openings."

"You would be trying to save the world."

"Oh, you know me." He did, but he didn't know enough.

* * *

 _You said, "Take me home, I can't stand this place_  
 _'Cause there's too many hipsters and I just can't relate."_

* * *

The last time Lucas had a girlfriend, she had dumped him because of Riley. It was a cold Friday night in February when Riley's face appeared on his phone. He was about to fuck his girlfriend. Jenna was a nice girl, but she was no Riley. He ignores his phone for the first two rings.

"Who's that?" Jenna moaned (or was she groaning?) when it rang for a third time. Lucas kissed her neck to distract her. He didn't care in particular. There was only one person in the world that would make him stop what was doing, and they hadn't talked since New Years.

"Who cares," he didn't really ask. However, Jenna being the curious girl she was picked his phone up from the nightstand.

"Who's 'Little Plant'?" He pulled away from her neck and snatched the phone out of her hand. He immediately redailed Riley.

"Lucas," he heard her sweet voice on the other end.

"Riley." ("Who the hell is Riley?" Jenna glared. Lucas put a finger to his mouth to shut her up.) "What's up? It's late."

"I'm sorry. It's been a while," and he missed her. "But I didn't have anyone else to call. Listen I need—"

"Where are you," he cut her off.

"Manhattan," she gave him a cross street. He quickly got off the bed and started putting on his clothes.

"I'll be there soon. Stay on the line, I want to make sure you're okay," Lucas pushed the mute button. "Jenna, you gotta go."

"Are you seriously leaving?!" the blonde hair girl got up from his bed.

"Yeah, something important came up."

"I don't understand."

"Look, Riley is one of my best friends and—"

"—is she that brunette on your desk? The one from New Years," she asked angrily. Lucas flinched. She was referring to the photos that Zay posted. There was one particular picture of Farkle and Maya. It was an innocent picture enough of the two of them: Maya was sticking her tongue out at the camera while carrying Farkle on her back. Farkle had a peace sign up. In the background however was an incriminating photo of Lucas and Riley. Riley was on Lucas' lap. From the distance, she can be smiling and biting her lip. Lucas' lips are dangerously close to hers. They were staring intensely into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching. He should've reprimanded Zay for even posting that picture, but Lucas honestly didn't care. Jenna freaked out when she saw the photos. It didn't help that her drunk text of wishing him a 'Happy NYE' went unanswered for two days.

"Yes," he answered firmly. She scoffed.

"You're leaving me for her?"

"Well, technically yes, but—"

"Save it. I'm over this." She gathered up all her clothes and headed straight out the door. She glared at him before slamming the door and leaving. "Don't bother calling me." Lucas sighed before heading out himself.

Lucas's girlfriends — 0  
Riley Matthews — 4

* * *

 _You're my neon gypsy, my desert rain,_  
 _You're my "Helter Skelter", oh how can I explain that?_

* * *

If you ask Lucas, this thing with Riley Matthews started during their senior year. They were standing together on a platform during the Homecoming Football game. It was halftime and they were going to announce the voted Homecoming Queen and King. She was standing in a pretty yellow dress with a letterman jacket (courtesy of her football player boyfriend) with Missy Bradford (Queen Bee of Van Burren High) and Madison Lachance (Lucas' high school sweetheart). He was onstage as well with Farkle Minkus (who every assumed rigged the nomination) and Allen Walker (Star Quarterback and Riley's current bf).

Isadora Smackle, the ASB president and Farkle's girlfriend at the time, had graced the audience about the significance of homecoming and school spirit and blah blah blah. Izzy was his friend, but Lucas couldn't help but to tune her out. After her long monologue, she was finally going to announce the Homecoming Royalty.

Honestly, Lucas didn't care if he won or not. It wasn't important to him what other people thought of him. However, he did secretly want Riley to win because he's always seen her as a princess. She was sweet and beautiful, and he hoped that she would win so everyone would know. He felt bad because he knew he should've been rooting for Maddie to win.

"Your 2018 Homecoming Queen and King are..." Isadora paused opening the envelope. She smiled brightly and Lucas knew that it was because someone she knew personally had won the title.

"Riley Matthews and..." Lucas applauded wildly. He glanced to his girlfriend whose disappointment was apparent on her face. He should be concern, but seeing Riley's happy face made Maddie disappear from his mind.

"Lucas Friar!" He was too busy staring at Riley getting crowned to realize that Izzy had called his name. Farkle nudged his friend forward causing him to stumble a bit. Regaining his composure, he stood next to Riley. A crown was placed upon his head and fireworks literally shot up into the sky.

"Congratulations," Riley yelled over the loud explosion. He nodded.

"Can I get a picture for the yearbook?" A gangly junior asked holding up a DSLR. Lucas immediately wrapped his arm around Riley. She leaned into him, her arm snaking around his back. The two friends smiled brightly at the camera. Lucas couldn't help but notice how great she smelled.

However, the picture of them smiling at the camera wasn't the one that graced the school newspaper or the website. It was taken about thirty seconds later, and the photographer had beautifully captured the two friends smiling at each other. Lucas was beaming down at Riley with his hand brushing some stray hairs away from her face. She had a beautiful smile as if she was caught mid laugh. Her eyes were crinkled in a way that looked like she was looking at him in pure adoration. Behind them (as if it was photoshopped, but Lucas did vaguely remembered it) was a heart shaped firework. The picture was amazing on so many levels.

He still keeps that picture framed on his desk.

* * *

 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head_  
 _But I've read that soda kills you and Jesus saves_  
 _On a bathroom wall where I saw your name_  
 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _I won't be the same_

* * *

"Farkle tells me you're still with that girl," Riley said. Lucas chuckled at the irony. It was true, but they had literally broken up two hours ago when he left to pick up the girl on the couch with him.

"Zay's told me the same about you," he retaliated. She frowned.

"We broke up last week," she defended herself. He wondered who dumped who. He really hoped it was Riley who dumped him.

"I dumped her too," he lied. He sipped on his wine hoping to cover up his deceit.

"When?" she asked curiously. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Does it matter?" He watched her cautiously. She looked in deep thought but didn't say a word. Finally, she shook her head for a silent no. "Good because the only woman I ever think about is you," he said honestly. Riley face was blank. He tried to gauge her reaction, but he could never tell with her. He takes a sip of his wine again.

"Yeah," she raises her wine glass. "I know how that feels." She smiled shyly. Lucas could kiss her then and there, but instead he raised his own wine glass and clinked it with hers.

"Cheers to failed relationships," he beamed sarcastically.

"Cheers." She finished her wine and poured herself more. He stared at her longingly.

* * *

 _Night sky full of drones, this neighborhood of clones_  
 _I'm looking at the crowd and they're staring at their phones_

* * *

She's looking at him with those damn wide doe eyes, and he wondered how anyone can concentrate with her looking at them. He had her in his arms on her tiny mattress. Her roommate was gone, so they're alone in her little studio apartment. The moon and stars shine through her half-cracked window.

It's chilly, but Lucas only feels the heat radiating from her.

"You're my best friend," he whispered. "You know that." Her eyes get smaller as she grins at him.

"You're one of mine too." While he knows that she meant it as a compliment, the words 'one of mine' stung. He couldn't explain why even if he wanted to.

* * *

 _They groom the coast line here, the sun will disappear (oh, God!)_  
 _And maybe once a year I think to clean my car_

* * *

"Lucas my man!" Zay yelled from across the airport. Lucas lifted an arm up to wave at his best friend. Zay walked fast towards him. It was random weekend in April. Zay wanted to come during his spring break, but March Madness took over his life. So instead he booked the first weekend he was free to stay with him without even asking. Lucas didn't mind though, he missed his best friend.

Zay ran straight into Lucas' arms garnering many curious stares. The 6'7" basketball star wrapped his arms around him tight. Riley giggled catching Zay's attention.

"Oh hey sugar," Zay released Lucas, scooped up the thin brunette in his arms, and spun her around.

"Zay put me down!" Riley smiled.

"I wasn't aware that you two were talking," Zay said bluntly as he set her down.

"We've always been friends," Lucas defended. Riley slipped her arm around his.

"Right... friends," Zay said slyly. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Come on buddy, let's get your things." They went to baggage claim to get his duffel bag. Then they made their way into the parking garage to Lucas' pick up truck. He dumped Zay's bad in the backseat and then opened the back door for Riley. Zay slipped into the passenger seat. He grimaced at the mess.

"Ugh, gross." He picked up trash from the floor. He found a purple scarf and handed it to Riley. He continued to clean the floor underneath him until he came around a shiny silver wrapper. He picked it up to examined, but then threw it in disgust at Lucas.

"You're disgusting man!" Zay yelled.

"What the hell?" Lucas brushed the wrapper off of him.

"Riley, please tell me you have hand sanitizer!" Riley nodded fishing through her purse. She handed him a small little bottle.

"What did you find?" she asked curiously.

"A condom wrapper." He shivered as he slathered the gooey liquid onto his hands.

"Lucas!" Riley face had reddened. Zay did a double take.

"Wait, are you two—again?"

"Maybe I should clean my car."

* * *

 _Caught my reflection, dropped the call_  
 _I've been medicating with cigarettes and alcohol_

* * *

They were drinking in Lucas' living room. Zay was retelling some crazy Vegas stories that occured while he was there for the tournament, and Riley was greatly amused. Riley was a big basketball fan, and even though when it came to college basketball she was a UK fan, she had avidly been cheering for Baylor since Zay got the scholarship. Lucas had gotten them all tickets for the next night to watch the Knicks live.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." Riley got up and gathered her things to leave. Lucas pulled on her wrist.

"You can stay the night again. You're going to be here in the morning anyways." Lucas reasoned to convince her to stay, but she shook his head.

"It's okay. You guys need to catch up, and I haven't been home in a while. I can't keep washing my clothes here." Riley kissed him on the forehead, and gave Zay a hug. "I'll see you guys later." She took Lucas' keys and left. Lucas' eyes lingered at the door long after she left.

"You got it bad, bruh," Zay flicked his friend's forehead. The other boy snapped out of his daze and rubbed the spot Zay flicked.

"What? No way man." Zay scoffed.

"I didn't even realize you guys were a thing again. What time is it? The sixth time?"

"Fourth, and come on, it's not that bad."

"Are ya'll dating this time?"

"No but—"

"You know, I never figured it would be Riley Matthews to make you a pathetic mess. I always thought you and Maya had more of a connection."

"Shut the fuck up." Lucas chugged the rest of his beer. Zay just threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

 _I got vertigo, no I can't see straight_  
 _I got obligations though I'm usually late but_

* * *

"Go home you stupid son of a bitch!" Riley yelled out. Zay and Lucas laughed heartily watch the smaller girl sitting in between them yelling at the players on the court. They had pretty good court side seats because Zay was able to pulled some strings. Riley had been standing the whole time in her Knicks jersey. Zay stood next to her in a matching jersey. Lucas, who was a Spurs fan at heart, was wearing a blue shirt.

"I love feisty Riley!" Zay put his arm around the girl. Lucas felt jealousy build up in his chest, but let it subside because he knew that Zay and Riley had no interest in each other. The three friends were enjoying the game, when the end of the third quarter came around, the infamous kiss cam appeared on the screen. Riley smiled up at all the couples who feigned surprise and end up kissing.

Suddenly on the screen, Zay and Riley appeared. Zay just laughed pointing at the camera. Riley shook her hands and giggled. A bunch of people started to cheer them on, and Lucas felt his blood boiling. Lucas glared at Zay unconsciously. Riley just turned towards Lucas and kissed squarely on the lips. Zay pointed at them and screamed loudly for them along with the whole stadium.

Lucas didn't hear them though. All he could focus on was Riley's lips on his.

* * *

 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head_  
 _But I think I dropped my wallet in Santa Fe_  
 _Lost the only picture I had of you that day and_  
 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _I won't be the same_

* * *

On the morning after their senior prom, Lucas woke up with Riley in his arms. It was a little before 9 AM, and Lucas could've honestly stayed there forever. However nature called, so he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, he saw Riley awake and sitting up with the covers around her.

"Hey," he said. She turned her head. Her hair was messy, and her make-up was only slightly smudged. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Hey," she said meekly. She held the covers tighter around her. Worry filled her eyes, and Lucas can't help to find her adorable. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked lightly. He hoped that she wasn't regretting last night because for him it was the most amazing night of his life.

"Last night..." She looked everywhere but at him. "It was my first time." He wasn't surprised by her confession. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" Her head turns so fast, he was concerned that she might have whiplash. Her wide brown eyes stared into his and shook her head.

"No of course not," she admitted.

"Good," he pecks her lightly on the lips. "It was mine too."

* * *

 _Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_  
 _Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_  
 _Hey Carolina, Hey Oklahoma_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_  
 _Hey Alabama, Hey California_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_

* * *

"Are you kidding?!" Riley yelled as she pulled Lucas out of the police station. Lucas pulled his arm away from her.

"Just shut up," he spat out. She turned and faced him.

"Me shut up? Who the fuck do you think you are?" She shoved his chest. He rolled his eyes and raised his hands up.

"Yeah, Riley, shut up!" He ignored her second question.

"You are so immature!" She screamed. Although it was ten o-clock at night, people were gathering around them curiously watching.

"I'm immature?!" He screamed back. Riley scowled, and despite being mad, he found her adorable.

"Yes! I just bailed your ass out of jail for fighting. I thought you were over that!" An hour ago, Riley and Lucas were sitting in a bar celebrating Lucas' acceptance into grad school in California. It was a big deal because he had always dream of becoming and Veterinarian and he had just been accepted to the number one school in the US. They were drinking having a good time when Lucas needed to go to the bathroom.

When he came back, there was a guy flirting with Riley. Riley clearly didn't want the guy to be near her, but she was too polite to tell him to go away. The guy, some blonde haired blue-eyed asshole, kept putting his arm around her despite her pushing it away. Lucas immediately walked up to them and grabbed the guy by his wrist.

"Hands off," he narrowed his eyes. The other guy just shrugged and pulled his wrist away.

"Hey man, it's all good." He leaned into Riley and cupped her cheek with his disgusting hand. "Right princess?" Lucas hated the way the guy had touched her and called her princess. She was his.

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Get your hands off her." Lucas was so close to hitting him.

"Geez princess, your boyfriends' touchy. Come find me if you want someone a little more lax." He slapped her on the ass and winked, "see you later." He was walking away when Lucas grabbed him by the shoulder. He was going to say something, but Lucas just turned him around and punched him right in the face. The next couple moments were blurry, but the next thing Lucas knew was he was in the backseat of a cop car. Riley had followed him and bailed him out a couple hours later.

"Fuck you," he said snapping back to reality.

"Wouldn't you like to?" Riley murmured under her breath. Lucas saw red again, but decided to walk away this time. He never wanted to hurt Riley.

"I don't have to deal with this!" He said as he walked away.

"Yes you do! What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed him," she chased after him.

"Oh please, you know I have way more control than that." Her chasing only made him walk faster.

"Oh do you?" She kept up.

"Fuck you." He spat out again.

"Oh nice comeback," she said sarcastically.

"You should be happy!" He finally turned and faced her.

"Happy? What kind of twisted logic is that?" Her face was red.

"I fought that guy for you!"

"For me? He wasn't doing anything but talking to me."

"Yeah but—"

"Lucas you are not my boyfriend. I do not need you to defend my honor! I am perfectly able to take care of myself," she said truthfully. Lucas' mind went blank. This is why he liked her so much. Despite being so sweet and little naive, Riley Matthew was a fierce independent woman.

"Oh I know that." He said defeated. He ran his fingers through his hair. She took a deep dreath.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"You don't need me at all." He realized.

"Lucas—" She began but he cut her off.

"But I need you Riley. I'm in love with you, and I think you're in love with me too." Riley stood there dumbfounded and speechless. Lucas just grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his apartment. He knew it was only a block away.

* * *

 _You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_  
 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head (not to get stuck in my head)_  
 _But I passed a lonely sign on the interstate_  
 _Saying, "Find someone 'fore it gets too late!"_  
 _You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_  
 _I won't be the same_

* * *

"We've been playing this game for the last five years," Lucas said. They were standing outside this apartment complex. "I'm tired of it. You're literally the best person I've ever met, and I'm not going to let you play with my feelings anymore. You either love me or you don't. Now, I'm going to walk up stairs and ice my knuckles. The door's going to stay unlocked, and I'm going to wait. If you feel the same way, you follow me upstairs. If not, then I never want to see your face again."

With that said, he left a speechless Riley on the stairs. He stormed upstairs, refusing to check behind him to see if Riley had followed him. True to his word, he left his door unlocked. He grabbed an icepack and sat down on his couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He wondered if she was going to come. He wondered what he'd say to her. He wondered what she'd say back. Lucas knew that this cat and mouse game was hitting a stalemate. The only thing he wanted to know was _Rucas_ endgame?

It was dangerous to be left alone with his thoughts. He opened his eyes to check the time. It had been over thirty minutes since he had left her downstairs. Maybe she wasn't going to come. Lucas sighed, he had really hoped that she was going to come up. Was losing one of his best friends worth not having to pretend his feelings for her weren't romantic?

Maybe if he'd text her and apologize. He took his phone out of his pocket and stare at her name. He quickly set it down. Maybe it was best he didn't push it. He didn't want to seem pathetic. He reach forward and grabbed the remote. He turned on Netflix and put on Stand By Me. It was his favorite movie. He sighed realizing the reason it was his favorite movie is because he first watched years ago with Riley and the rest of the gang during one of their infamous movie nights.

He was really pathetic.

* * *

 _Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota (Oh why, oh why)_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)_  
 _Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota (you're the best I ever had)_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)_

* * *

Lucas was halfway through the movie when he had given up on Riley coming back. He felt like crying. After all these years, he thought that she had felt the same as him. When they were in middle school, they had a mutual attraction to one another. They even dated, but they weren't ready so they broke up. However, he always believed that they still had a mutual thing going on between them. (Of course, that was ruined when Charlie had asked Riley to the semi-formal, but that was water under the bridge.)

Eventually, they had moved on. In high school, he had dated Madison Lachance for three years. Maddie was cute, nice, and polite. She was amazingly good dancer and had gone off to perform on broadway after high school. She was Lucas' first real girlfriend. They got along well enough, and he really liked her. They never had sex though. Despite being together for so long, he felt like she wasn't the right girl.

After homecoming and sharing the crown and a dance with Riley, Lucas and Maddie both knew that his heart didn't belong to her. So Lucas pursued Riley the rest of senior year. They went to prom together and became a cliche when they lost their virginities too each other. Lucas was through the moon when he woke up with her in his arms. He thought they were finally going to be together at that moment (hell, they were going to the same university, he really assumed it).

But communication between them had never been perfect. That was their biggest flaw. Despite being able to talk about anything, the only thing they couldn't talk about where they stood with each other. That's why the last five years, they had been slowly chasing after each other.

There were other girls and other guys, but weren't they perfect for each other?

Lucas closed his eyes. He pretended to not notice the liquid creeping down his face. He listened to the adventures of Gordie, Chris, Teddy, and Vern to avoid thinking. He heard screaming and realized that this was the part where they running from the train. He chuckled, stupid boys.

Then he felt heat radiating from his side. He opened his eyes and saw Riley sitting down next to him.

"This is my favorite movie," she whispered quietly.

"Mine too," he whispered back. They turned their attention back to the movie. She reached for his wounded hand. She took the ice off and set it on the table next to a to-go box of food.

"I got you a burger from Mike's," she explained. He nodded not looking at her. It was silent as she rubbed his knuckles gently. She bought his hand to her lips and looked at him. He turned his head slowly and met her eyes.

"Riley—" but she cut him off.

"I do love you. A lot actually. I love you a lot, you know." He smiled. "I hope you know that. I didn't mean to take too long, but I planned on coming back. You know you can always count on me." She repeated the words he had said months ago.

"Always."

* * *

 _Yeah, I won't be the same_

* * *

They're naked again, but this time, it's different. They still haven't talked about where they stand, but it's okay. They can save that talk for later. Riley knows that they meant to be together. Lucas is half-asleep with Riley on top of his chest. She's asking what he wants to watch: Friends or Psych? He says he doesn't care. He's happy either way.

She puts Friends on, but doesn't watch it. Instead, she's watching a sleepy Lucas. She can feel his heart beating underneath her chest. She lays her head listening to it. She absentmindedly traces on his chest.

 _L + R_  
 _Forever_

She hopes.


	4. you are in love

take me home: you are in love.

summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other / a snap shot of their lives after becoming a couple.

a/n: Ugh. I love Rucas, but who wants some Maya love? I think the next one-shot in this series will be all about Maya. I don't have a particularly favorite Maya pairing (other than I hate Lucaya with a passion). In this particular universe, I can see her have dated Josh or/and Zay or/and Farkle, but not them being endgame. I'm putting a Maya scene in here that I wanted to include in "the ballad of lucas and riley" but ultimately cut off because it didn't flow as well with the story.

Oh and my boyfriend dumped me so show me some love by reviewing my story.

rated T for love.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world nor Taylor Swift's "You're in Love".

* * *

 _One look, dark room_  
 _Meant just for you_  
 _Time moved too fast_  
 _You play it back_

* * *

They are naked basking in the moonlight in her old bedroom in her parent's house. Tomorrow's a big day for the both of them. Lucas is on his back with Riley on top of him. Lucas has been accepted into a Veterinary school in California, and although they had only officially been together for a couple of months since he readily accepted his invitation, he asked her to move with him. After careful thinking and a whole-hearted conversation with her parents, Riley agreed.

"Are you ready?" he whispers softly into her temple.

"Yeah, a bit nervous," she admits. He moves his hand to cup her cheek. He gazes softly into her eyes.

"I understand, but we're in this together," he says proudly. "Can you believe how far we made it?"

"What do you mean babe?" She rests her cheek against his chest.

"Not even six months ago, we were just friends. Now we're moving across the country together. Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad it turned out this way. I waited a long time for you."

* * *

 _Buttons on a coat_  
 _Lighthearted joke_  
 _No proof, not much_  
 _But you saw enough_

* * *

Their apartment in California is small and cramped. It's no bigger than Riley's old studio. The kitchen is spacious, but the living is small and so is the bedroom. Most of their stuff is still in boxes hiding out in the closet because there isn't enough space. The two of them are sitting on the love seat in front of their flat screen television. It's off because they haven't actually plugged it in yet. Her head is on his shoulder with their fingers intertwined.

"We're here," he says rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"Yes we are," she replies. "I'm so proud of you Lucas."

"You are?"

"Who knew a troublemaker cowboy like you would be accepted into the best veterinary program in the country?" she kids lightly. He pushes his shoulder into her.

"Oh shut up city girl," he teases right back at her.

"I'm serious though," she turns to face him. He faces her as well. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks babe," he leans down. She meets him halfway and kisses him.

* * *

 _Small talk, he drives_  
 _Coffee at midnight_  
 _The light reflects_  
 _The chain on your neck_

* * *

"I need coffee," he says late one night. Graduation is slowly approaching and Lucas can feel the stress steeping in. He gets up from the dining room table where his laptop, books, and papers are laid out. He goes to the Keurig, but can't seem to find any k-cups.

"Riley," he calls out. Riley, who is sitting in their shared bed in the bedroom, sets down the book she was reading and goes into the kitchen. She looks at her distraught boyfriend.

"What's up babe?" she asks concerned. He gives her a look with wild eyes.

"Where's the coffee?" he asks frantically with an empty mug in one hand. She sighs and carefully takes the mug from his hands.

"We're out. I was going to—"

"We need to get some right now!" he cuts her off. He scurries away from the room leaving Riley in his dust. He comes back a few minutes later with a jacket on and keys in his hands. He gives her his old NYU hoodie. "We're making a coffee run!" She doesn't question him. She knows that stressed Lucas was hard to bargain with. She slips on a pair of flipflops. They walk out together, and he locks the door to the apartment. They walk towards their shared car. It's not like his old pickup truck, but it works for the both of them.

"I think Kenna's is opened," she says meekly. Kenna's is a diner that she liked to study at while she was studying for her paralegal certification a couple years ago when they first moved to California. He nods and heads straight for it. Luckily, it was still open.

"Are you hungry?" he asks as he kills the engine.

"I can use some pancakes," she muses. They both leave the car. As soon as they walk in, a hostess takes them straight to an empty table. He practically begs the waitress for a mug of coffee. The waitress brings it as fast as she could, and then takes their order. Riley orders a stack of blueberry pancakes, and Lucas orders country fried steak.

"I should've brought my notes," he complains. Riley sighs across from him.

"You're going to do fine, babe," Riley reassures her longtime boyfriend. He sips on his coffee silently. "You've done nothing but rock this semester and your whole grad school career. You're gonna kill it." He chuckles into his coffee.

"I'm serious!" Riley defends.

"I know," he smiles at her. "Thanks baby." Riley's relieved to see that beautiful smile.

* * *

 _He says look up_  
 _And your shoulders brush_  
 _No proof, one touch_  
 _You felt enough_

* * *

He passes his license and becomes a full-fledged veterinarian. They celebrate by taking a weeklong vacation to Maui. It's a surprise trip by both their parents, but they gladly take it. It was very early morning, but they had been recommended to watch the sunrise at Haleakala. Wrapped in blankets in the observation point, it's still rather dark. She has her arms wrapped around him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm tired," he says sleepily.

"Me too," she agrees. He rests his head against hers.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to drive," he jokes.

"I offered," she retaliates. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"I know." They stay in silence waiting for the sun to peak. She falls asleep, but she's awaken by him nudging her awake.

"Look," he simply says pointing towards the horizon. In front of her is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Her eyes widen in awe at the sight before her. She watches as the whole star brightens up the clouds and sky surrounding them. Lucas watches the way a smile creeps onto her face.

"It's so beautiful," she whispers.

"It is," he whispers back. He's not looking at the sunrise.

* * *

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_  
 _You are in love_

* * *

Riley and Maya are both in New York at the same time for the first time in years. Lucas is busy working, but it's Auggie's 18th birthday and she promised she'll celebrate with them. Maya has an art show in the city, so the two girls make plans while they can. They're sitting in the Bay window like they're 13 again. Riley talks about her life in California while Maya talks about her life as a wandering artist.

"So anything going on with that Ryan character?" Riley hints. Maya turns a shade of red and shakes her head.

"Nope nothing," she lies. Riley raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't lie to me," she chided. Maya runs her finger through her head.

"Okay, I like him," she admits. "Don't say 'Yay' just yet," she points to Riley who has her mouth halfway opened and her fist halfway through the air. The brunette closes her mouth.

"Why not?" She questions.

"I like Ryan a lot, okay? But with all the shit I've been through before with guys, I'm just not sure what I want."

"I think you should go for it."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been in love with the same boy since you were 12," Maya scoffs.

"You know better than anyone that our story is not that simple."

"Yeah, I know," she says.

"Besides, sometimes you just have to take the plunge."

"But why?"

"Because love," Riley pauses. "Real love is absolutely worth it."

* * *

 _Morning, his place_  
 _Burn toast, Sunday_  
 _You keep his shirt_  
 _He keeps his word_

* * *

Riley isn't in bed when he wakes up. It surprises him because it's before 5 in the morning. He's curious to where Riley is, but he continues on with his daily routine. He proceeds to shower and put on his on his scrubs. He walks into his and Riley's shared kitchen to prepare lunch for him and Riley like he does everyday only to see her in the kitchen already. Clad in nothing but his NYU hoodie, she's humming nonsensically.

"Good morning," she says cheerfully as she fries bacon on the skillet. He walks over and hugs her from behind. He kisses her cheek and rests his head in the crook of her neck.

"Morning," he mumbles into her shoulder. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just thought I'd treat my man to some breakfast," she says as she flips the bacon. The toaster oven dings. "Can you get that?" He nods into her. Squeezing her gently, he lets go to take out the toaster from the oven. He takes the jam from the fridge and spreads it on the bread. She finishes up cooking the bacon and cooks eggs for them both: sunny side up for her and over easy for him. He pours water for the both of them. They sit down and enjoy their breakfast.

"'My man'?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I thought I'd show my appreciation for you," she giggles lightly. "You deserve it."

"You're the best," he comments.

"Oh I know," she beams.

* * *

 _And for once you let go_  
 _Of your fears and your ghosts_  
 _One step, not much_  
 _But it said enough_

* * *

Sitting in the comfort of her grandparent's living room, it's early on Christmas morning. They're watching the fire burn. They've been a couple for nearly three years now, and this year they decided to spend the holidays with Riley's family this year. They're staying in the living room because that was the only available place for them. Aunt Morgan and her family were staying in her old bedroom. Uncle Josh and his wife were staying in his (and Eric and Cory's) old room. Uncle Eric, her parents, and Auggie were staying in Mr. Feeny's home leaving the two of them (who last minutely decided to spend Christmas with the family) on the Matthew's couch.

She's lying in between his legs with her back against his chest. His arms are wrapped around her. He has one leg tangled in hers and the other set on the floor. They've been quiet for the last couple of hours, but they didn't need to say anything. "I can get used to this," she whispers breaking the silence. He squeezes her gently.

"Yeah?" He asks resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, can you imagine?"

"I can."

"Really? Tell me."

"You go first," he teases.

"Well, I can imagine us being married. We'll have two kids: one boy and one girl, but not right away. I'll go back to law school and become a lawyer. Then we'll move to a small town, and you'll open up your own clinic and I'll work as a defense attorney. We'll travel as often we can. We'll have a dog, a big one, who we'll name Sparkles. If we have daughters, we'll have them take gymnastics and horseback riding lessons. If we have sons, they'll play baseball and basketball. Regardless, we'll love them regardless. When we're old and grey, we'll sit on the porch in the house that our children will buy for us and talk about how wonderful our lives are," she fantasizes. She looks at him, but he's rendered speechless.

"Wow, I really love you Riley," he finally says.

"I love you too," she turns her head to kiss him. He happily obliges. They make out like two teenagers for an hour before settling into sleep. They're awaken by her Uncle Eric who pulls the blanket from them.

"Santa came! Santa came! Santa came!" He screams in their face. Though annoyed for being roughly waken up, both Riley and Lucas are amused. They quickly untangle themselves from each other while the whole family settles in.

Grandma Amy, presents them with hot chocolate, and then proceeds to sit on the corner chair with Grandpa Allen. Aunt Morgan and her husband settle down in the couch next to them. Their children are gathered around the tree awaiting to open their presents from Santa. Uncle Eric, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie bring in kitchen chairs to sit on. Josh and his wife, Tessa, sit on the stairs. Next to Eric, sits Mr. Feeny in his wheelchair. The kind old mentor of the Matthews is well into his 90s, but is still spending Christmas with his extended family. His wife, Lila, had passed many years go.

"Lucas, could you pass out the stockings ma'boy," Allen asks. Lucas nods and gets up from the couch to pass out the stockings. The stockings were only for the grandchildren. He gave one to both of Morgan's children, a son named Stefan and a daughter named Amy, one to Auggie, and finally the last one to Riley. Riley feels her stocking, and notices it to be rather empty.

"Hey, what gives?" she jokingly teases her grandparents. They share a knowing smile. She reaches her hand inside the sock and plucks out a small box. "What is this?" she sets the stocking down to open the box. In the box is a smile white gold ring with a single, princess cut diamond. She looks up at Lucas who is kneeling in front of her.

"Lucas?" she nervously says. He beams brightly at her. He takes the ring from the box and takes her left hand. He gazes into her eyes.

"Riley, I've been in love with you ever since you fell into my lap in the subway all those years ago. Granted, it took me a long time to realize it. I've already spend most of my life with you. You are my girl, my dream, my love. I am absolutely, positively in love with you. You've changed me, changed me for the better. Secret of life," he nods to Cory, who nods back at him. Topanga has her hand over her mouth holding back happy tears.

"I can never repay you for that, but I hope that I can try for the rest of my life. Riley Matthews, you have already made me the happiest man in the world. Will you do me the absolute honor of marry—"

"YES! YES! YES!" She cuts him off excitedly. He laughs with a crinkle in his eyes. She said yes!

"I haven't finished asking yet!"

"I don't care! Yes, I will marry you Lucas Friar!" She jumps off her bottom and lunges at him. They both fall back into the feet of her grandparents. Giggling like children, he slips the ring onto her finger. She kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I love you!" she says in between kisses forgetting (rather ignoring) the fact that her whole family is watching them.

"I love you too," he pulls away long enough to reply. Holding on to her, he sits up. They turn around to the amused Matthews (and Feeny). Riley holds up her left hand.

"We're engaged!"

* * *

 _You kiss on sidewalks_  
 _You fight and you talk_

* * *

"We are never going to find a place to get married!" Riley slouches disappointed. She and Lucas had left the fourth potential wedding location they looked at since becoming engaged.

"What was wrong with that place?" He asks attempting to mask his annoyance. He thought that hotel was beautiful and didn't see what turned Riley off so much. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me? That whole place was just wrong!"

"I thought it was nice." Riley gives him a horrified look.

"The first three places were nice, but that place?! It was a disaster!"

"Okay, okay, geez. No need to freak out on me. Does it really matter?"

"Does it matter?! Are you kidding me?! Of course it matters! This is out wedding day, it has to be absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think the only place that would be perfect for you is Disneyland," he mutters under his breath. She turns sharply in front of him.

"Well, we can't afford that can we!?"

"Jesus Christ, Riles, who cares!"

"You know I'm starting to think that you would be fine with us eloping in Vegas."

"I don't fucking care!"

"You should care!"

"The only thing I care about is us getting married! I don't care about having a wedding. I don't care about the logistics of it. I don't care for any of it. I just want to be married to you!" He huffs. Her harden glare softens and she tilts her head to the side.

"Oh Lucas," she giggles circling her arms around him. He places his hands on her waist. "You're so sweet... in a rough type of way." She brings his head down to her's and kisses him squarely on the lips.

* * *

 _One night he wakes_  
 _Strange look on his face_  
 _Pauses, then says_  
 _You're my best friend_  
 _And you knew what it was_  
 _He is in love_

* * *

Lying in bed like they've done many years before, Riley is wide awake. In two weeks, they're finally going to be married. She tosses in his arms imagining the future.

"Riley," he says groggily. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing, just can't sleep."

"Mmm... okay," he had plan to drift off to dreamland again, but Riley twists in his arms. So he knows that her mind was nowhere near sleep.

"Lucas?" She calls out in the darkness.

"Yes baby?" he asks with his eyes closed.

"You know that I love you," she turns to face him.

"I would hope so," he jokes. She's not amused,

"I do. Anyways," she pauses. "How did you know that you loved me?" He pauses before answering.

"I think it was when I realized that you were my best friend," he admits.

"Really?"

"I'm not sure if you remember that night when I picked you up from the gala, right before we official got together." She nods. "We stayed in your studio for the whole weekend. It was night time, and we had just finished having sex for like the millionth time that night. We were laying in your bed in the moonlight like we are now. I looked over to you and I realized that you were my absolute best friend in the world." She's on her elbow watching him talk. His eyes are still closed, but he's massage her lower back gently. He always does that because they both know it eases Riley's anxiety.

"We've been through everything: middle school, high school, college, ex-girlfriends, ex-boyfriends, deaths, getting arrest, basically everything you could think of. I swear, when Pappy Joe died, I almost lost it. I thrashed my whole apartment, but it was okay because you were there for me. You are always there when I needed you in more ways I could ever imagine. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

"Even more than Maya?"

"Yes," she answers with no hesitation.

* * *

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_

* * *

"I'm getting married!" A drunk Lucas slurred with his arms around Farkle and Josh. The four of them are currently in Vegas celebrating Lucas' bachelor party. It had been Zay's idea, and since he was Lucas' best man, the other two didn't have much of a choice. It was the last night and the three had efficiently gotten Lucas completely wasted.

They were just kicked out of a club because Lucas had thrown up at the bar. Zay was behind the group trying to keep a low profile as he now played for the NBA. Luckily, the club they were at was at the hotel where they were staying. Josh and Farkle haul Lucas up the elevator back to their room.

"Howdy doooo, the room is spinning!" Lucas cheers as they drop him onto the bed.

"I'm gonna get him some water," Josh leaves immediately. Farkle's left to take off his shoes.

"Where's Riley?" Lucas questions.

"She's back home," Farkle replies pulling off one shoes. He switches feet to unlace his dress shoes.

"I miss heeeeer!" He sings.

"I'm sure you do," Farkle says amused. It isn't very often they got to see drunk Lucas because he was usually the one task to keep everyone sane.

"You know what Sprakles! Hah, I called you Sparkles. Your name's not Sparkles, your name is Farkle! Why'd they name you Farkle? That's such a weird name. You're not weird though. You're one of my best friend, but not my best best friend because that's Zay! Where's Zay? You know we grew up together?" He rambles on. Farkle tries his hardest to hold back his laughter.

"I'm right here buddy!" Zay said entering the room.

"Zay! Thanks for getting the room buddy. Really! It's been great! You're my best best friend, but you're not my best best best friend. That's Riley. I love her. Where is she? I miss her!"

"You drunk buddy," the taller boy laughs.

"Rileeeeey, is sooooo smileeeey! I want to loveeee her, foreveeer!" Lucas sang. Josh came back in and sets the water down next to him.

"Is he singing?" he whispers to Zay and Farkle. They both shush him and nod.

"I want Riley! Josh, where's Riley!"

"I think she's home, buddy," he answers. Lucas sits up and points at the three of them.

"Why do ya'll keep calling me buddy? My name is Lucas! Doctor Lucas! I'm an animal doctor!" He falls back onto the bed. "Whooooa."

"You alright there, Lucas?" Zay chuckles. Lucas shoots back up.

"DOCTOR Lucas!" he corrects him.

"Right, Doctor Lucas," Zay points back at him. Lucas nods repeatedly satisfied and falls back down.

"Doctor Lucas Friar-Matthews. Can I take her name? I love her so much, I wanna be a Matthews." He closes his eyes. "I miss her." At that moment, Lucas' phone starts ringing in Farkle's pocket. The three of them had taken it away from him during the beginning of the night.

"That's my Riley! Let me talk to her! That's her ringtone!" Lucas said excitedly. Farkle looked at the other two guys who shrugged. He pulled his phone out and clicked on the green button. He handed Lucas the phone.

"Baby! I miss youuuuu," he smiles into the phone. He hears Riley giggle on the other line.

"I miss you too. How's your night going?" She asks from the other line.

"I got us kicked out of the club," he recalls. "I think. I'm not sure."

"Oh yeah?"

"I miss you."

"You already said that babe."

"I like when you call me babe. Hey baby!?" He practically screams in the phone.

"Yes sweetie?" she replies calmly.

"I'm drunk and I love you," he confesses.

"Oh Lucas."

"Do you love me too?"

"Of course I do."

"Even when I'm drunk?"

"I love you all the time."

"Me too! I love you Riley Matthews Friar!"

* * *

 _And so it goes_  
 _You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round_  
 _And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown_  
 _And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_  
 _And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

* * *

"I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar!" Zay calls out. The whole reception hall burst out in applause as Riley and Lucas enter the room arm in arm. They have been married for four hours now, but the smiles on their faces haven't gone away.

"Mrs. Lucas Friar, I can get used to that," she whispers. He beams at her.

"Truthfully, I would've taken your last name."

"I know, but I don't mind being a Friar." He leans down to peck her on the cheek.

"The bride and the groom will now have their first dance as husband and wife," Zay says smoothly into the microphone. Lucas holds his hand out for Riley. She spins into him and they began to slow dance close into each other.

"Baby, we made it," she gleams up at him.

"I can't wait for the rest of our lives," he whispers. They sway slowly into tune with their song. They stare into each other's eyes and nothing else matters. The only thing they know and feel is each other. Their long, turbulent romantic past is behind them because they know that they'll be together for the rest of their lives.

That's all that mattered.

* * *

 _'Cause you can hear it in the silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_  
 _You're in love_

* * *

They're fully clothed sitting in the bathroom patiently. She's on the toilet an he's on the floor. On the sink is a single pee stick, their hands are intertwined awaiting the results.

"Remember the first time we did this?" he says to lighten the mood. She smiles back at him.

"We were so young," she reminisces.

"Yeah, you were totally freaking out."

"So were you!"

"I know, I didn't say I wasn't, but you were more scared than me."

"Because we weren't ready!"

"And now?"

"Well, we're more ready than before." They both laugh, and Lucas' phone goes off signaling time to check the pregnancy test. She takes it in her hand and closes her eyes. "You ready to see how ready we are?" she teases.

"Yes!" He says joyfully. She opens her eyes and reads the results. Her face is blank, and Lucas cannot guage her reaction.

"We're not pregnant," she says defeatedly. She knows that she should be relieved because if they were pregnant, it would have been totally unplanned, but somewhere in her heart, she wishes it had been positive. She feels oncoming tears.

"It's okay babe," he gives her a gently squeeze. He kisses her fingers still locked in his. "This just gives us plenty of time to keep practicing."

"You're right," she giggles feeling the tears freely falling from her face. He kneels and hugs her. "I love you," she weeps into his shoulder.

"I love you too," he rubs her back. "I love you now and forever."

* * *

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_

* * *

They're naked and sleeping. The two of them had celebrated their two year anniversary by getting matching tattoos on their wrist. they both had never gotten one before, and their friends thought they were crazy. In a sense they were. They were crazy in love.

 _L + R_  
 _Forever_  
 _(infinity sign)_


	5. never fear those mountains

take me home: never fear those mountains in the distance.

summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other / when lucas is a pest, maya's the best (friend).

a/n: let's rewind it back and bring some maya in the mixed. this is actually a maya-centric one-shot, but it's probably a good idea to read the previous chapters to get a gist of what's happening in each part.

for a little background, zay and maya had a relationship in this timeline. they dated from junior year of high school to summer of their junior year of college. they broke up because of zay's growing basketball career (among other things). this relationship may or may not be explored in a future chapter depends on the reaction. also, the oc in the end of the chapter is maya's endgame love. sorry, i do like joshaya, but i already married him off.

rated T for love.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world or Lee Ann Wormack's 'i hope you dance'.

* * *

 _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_  
 _You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_  
 _May you never take one single breath for granted,_  
 _GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed._

* * *

"I had sex with Lucas," Riley blurts out as she and Maya sits by the Bay window. Maya's jaw drops not believing her sweet and innocent best friend lost her virginity before her. She and Zay have been dating for a year, and they still hadn't done the deed.

"What?!" Maya practically screams. "When?"

"Prom," Riley admits. Maya's eyes widen even more.

"When?"

"You know how we told you guys that we were heading home?" Riley said nervously. "We actually got a hotel room."

"Are you serious? Riley Matthews, I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I can't we did that either, but it was so amazing Maya!"

"I actually wouldn't know," Maya replies.

"Wait, seriously? You and Zay haven't?"

"No, we haven't. I told you that."

"Sorry, I just assumed..." Maya rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think that? Even Shawn did and one day slipped Zay a couple of condoms one day and told him if she got pregnant he'll kill him.

"Anyways, so you and Ranger Rick huh?"

"Maya, it was magical. He was so gently and sweet. When I woke up in the morning, I was feeling anxious and panicky, but he was so caring. He really made me feel like a princess." Maya fought the urge to roll her eyes, but instead smiled at her best friend's naivety. Riley went on and on about how perfect her night was and how Lucas acted. Maya wants to so hard believe her, but there's a little of her that thinks that Lucas may have just been feeding her lines. She hoped that was wrong.

"I'm happy for you Riley," she says truthfully. She finally got the guy of her dreams.

"Thank you. I'm just so happy, you know. I've always liked him so much, but for a while there, it seemed like it wasn't going to happen."

"But you always believed didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it got harder and harder over time."

"He's your pluto."

"He is."

* * *

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_  
 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_  
 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_  
 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

* * *

Maya sat in front of the mirror in the studio she was currently in. She had been in Savannah, Georgia, for nearly a month, and one of her roommates invited her to try aerial yoga. She had been intimidated with the silks and hoop hanging from the ceiling, but in a couple weeks, Maya had learned to love it.

"You're doing awesome!" Nicole, her roommate, comments next to her. Maya smiles sipping her water. She pulls up her phone and notices she has a mass of missed calls from Riley. She's about to text her back when she sees that little goofball's staring up at her. She presses the call button and puts the phone to her ear.

"Riley..?" Maya answers unsure. She hears a muffled sob from the other line.

"He broke up with me!" her best friend of nearly two decades cries. Maya's heart drops. She makes a mental note to kill Lucas. She gets up and moves to find a quiet area.

"Wait, Riles, what do you mean he broke up with you?" She asks confused. She had been aware that Lucas and Riley were playing a dangerous game of lust and love, but she wasn't aware that they were actually together.

Riley goes on about some fight they had. In Maya's opinion, it seemed like it was over nothing. However, Riley was bawling her eyes out, so Maya knew it was more than that.

"I'm so sorry Riles," she attempts to comfort her over the phone. She'd rather be there, but she wasn't going to be home until Thanksgiving.

"It's okay. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe we aren't meant to be."

"Don't give up. Remember, he's your Pluto."

"No, hope is for suckers."

"Riley..."

"I miss you Maya."

"I miss you too."

* * *

 _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_  
 _Never settle for the path of least resistance_  
 _Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',_  
 _Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Maya asks cautiously through the phone. It had been a couple weeks since Riley called her that night bawling her eyes out. After then, her best friend seemed okay, but earlier that day, Lucas had posted an incriminating photo of him and a blonde girl who wore too much make-up.

"I'm fine," Riley lies through her teeth. Maya sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Honey?" she says affectionately.

"Peaches?" she replies back.

"Stop bullshitting me, how are you really feeling?"

"Maya..."

"Riles, don't tell me you didn't see that picture of him practically fucking that skank on his instagram."

"Hey, don't call her a skank. She could be a nice girl."

"You're a nice girl!"

"So are you, don't slut-shame."

"You think they had sex?"

"Maya."

"Riley."

"Look, I am upset okay. It's only been been a couple weeks, but he moved on from from Maddie pretty quickly. He must have never really loved me like I thought he did."

"You're taking this surprising well."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I still wish the world was just you and me."

"Same here honey."

* * *

 _Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,_  
 _When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_  
 _Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_  
 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

* * *

They're sitting at the bay window. Maya has her head against Riley's shoulder.

"You did a good job keeping it together," she whispers. She feels Riley nod against her. "I slapped him for you." Riley turns to her friend, but Maya only smirks.

"You did not!" She gasped.

"I did, and it felt great." Maya said proudly.

"Maya!" Riley slapped her arm.

"Riley, I did it for you," she rubbed her arm where Riley hit her.

"Still..." She trails off meaning she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Riley, why were you late?" Maya changes the subject.

"I was with someone," she said lowly.

"Who?" Maya said excitedly. She was hoping it was another guy.

"Don't laugh okay?" Riley pleads.

"Would I laugh at you?" Maya flutters her eyelashes at her.

"You always laugh at me," Riley pouts.

"True," Maya chuckles.

Riley takes a deep breath, "I was with Charlie."

"Garner? Asked you semi-formal and practically every dance in high school Garner?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"I went to the bookstore, and I ran into him."

"Oh and?"

"It was nice catching up with him. I lost track of time, and that's why I was late."

"So anything going to happen there? Summer romance?"

"Maya..."

"Come on, he's always been crazy about you. You should give him a chance."

"I don't know."

"Look, Lucas has been a jerk. Don't keep holding out for him."

"It's not that easy to get over him."

"The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Maya!" Riley gives her a horrified look.

"I said what I said."

"Well... Charlie did say he wanted to hang out again..."

"That's my girl." Maya encourages her.

* * *

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._  
 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

* * *

A new year has chimed in, and Maya should be hugging Riley first. However, she's hugging Farkle and avoiding Zay's lips while Riley and Lucas are making out on the couch. Farkle leans and whispers into Maya's ears.

"I thought Riley had a boyfriend."

"She does," she replies. "I thought he has a girlfriend." Zay joins the two in their embrace.

"He does."

"Are they doing the thing?" Farkle asks.

"Unfortunately."

"Do you think they forgot that we're here?" Zay questions.

"I just hope we don't hear them have sex _**again**_ ," she said rather loudly. Her voice snapped them out of their daze.

"Sorry guys," Lucas mumbles clearly not sorry. Riley playfully shoves him and gets off his lap. She brings Maya into a hug.

"Be careful," Maya whispers lowly so only the two of them would hear. Riley pulls away and looks into her eyes. Without saying a word, she nods. Maya gives her a small smile.

'I will.'

* * *

 _Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_  
 _Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone._

* * *

"Did you know that Lucas and Riley are seeing each other again?" Zay says over the phone. Maya sighs putting her pencil down. She hadn't really talked to him one-on-one since their break-up two summers before, but she knew that he had been in New York the weekend before. She was curious to know if he had seen Riley and Lucas together.

"Yeah, she might have mentioned something about it," she answers. "Did she hang out with you guys?"

"She was pretty much there the whole time. She only left to sleep, and even then, Lucas insisted that she stayed. They even showered together!"

"Gross," she sticks her tongue out even though she knows he can't see her.

"Actually, they were clean." She chuckles. She misses his sense of humor.

"Are they a couple yet?" She asks as she tucks her legs underneath her.

"Man, I was hoping that you would know that," he says from the other line.

"I only know what Riley has told me," she answers.

"Well, what did she tell you?"

"What did Lucas tell you?"

"I asked first."

"No, I'm pretty sure I asked first."

"No,"

"I asked you if they were a couple."

"Damn it."

"Answer Babineaux!"

"He says that they have an unofficial thing."

"That's what she said."

"Seriously, are we in eighth grade again?" It was like when Charlie asked Riley to the Semi-Formal, and Lucas confronted him about it.

"I swear those two are ridiculous."

"They are." There was a long pregnant silence, and Maya felt very comfortable. It's been a while since they talked like this, but Maya's always felt at ease with Zay. Their break-up however was inevitable. They still hung out as a group, but never alone because really, who can stay friends with someone you loved before?

"I miss you, Hart," he says as if he's reading her mind.

"Zay..."

"Look, I know I messed up, but I want you to know that the best thing about our relationship was always our friendship. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy, but I'll always love you even if it's just as a friend. Thanks for giving me another chance to be your friend." There was some truth in his statement, but Maya can't fault him as the sole perpetuator of their failed relationship.

"Zay, I will always care about you too. Our relationship was great, and we may not be each other's life partners. I'll always think highly of you. We both messed up, but if there's anything that Riley and Lucas have taught me is that everyone deserves a second chance. We both deserve this friendship."

"They may be a pair of craycray, but only makes their love story more epic."

"Haha yeah," she suddenly is at a loss for words.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice to talk to you," he says his goodbyes.

"You too," she says as they both hang up.

* * *

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_  
 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_  
 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_  
 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

* * *

Maya's phone is going off at 2 in the morning. She groans and lifts a heavy off of her. She had been celebrating headlining her own art show for the frist time, and got a little too drunk too fast. She had actually brought a guy home from the bar.

"Babe, I love you, but I don't think I can handle any more of your Lucas crap at the moment."

"Lucas told me he's in love with me." Maya shot up from the bed she was in so fast, the naked guy beside her woke up in a jolt. She shushed him. He reached for her bare chest, and she swatted him away. She got up and put on the first shirt she could find and headed straight for the bathroom. It took her a minute to adjust to the blinding light.

"What?" she whispered harshly. "Wait, what happened?"

"Okay, you know how he got his acceptance letter from UC Davis. We were out celebrating when Lucas leaves to go to the bathroom and this guy—"

"—wait, he left you alone at a bar?"

"Not the point Maya, and I was fine! Anyways, this guy comes up to me and starts flirting with me. I don't give him anything, but Lucas shows up all jealous and pisses off the guy. The guy tries to piss off Lucas by smacking me in the ass—"

"—whoa what?!"

"Again, not the point! Anyways, Lucas sends the guy flying through the bar and gets arrested!" Silence. "You were suppose to react then."

"Oh sorry, that part didn't really surprise me. Texas Lucas you know?"

"Ugh alright, moving on. Anyways, I go and bail him out. We get into a fight, and I go, 'You are not my boyfriend! I don't need you to defend me, blah blah blah.' Something along those lines—"

"—damn Riles, cut throat."

"I know right? I was channeling my inner Maya," she says proudly. Maya smirked.

"Good for you. Anyways, go on."

"Right. So he goes, 'That's right. You don't need me, but I need you!' He then drags me outside to his apartment, and goes, 'I am in love with you and I think you love me too.' Then he makes this ridiculous ultimatum that he's going upstairs to ice his hand and if I'm not up there declaring my love, he never wants to see me again."

"Wow."

"Right?"

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

"I'm shocked."

"I know?! I didn't know he felt this way!"

"No, I'm shocked that you called me instead of running upstairs after him."

"Maya,"

"No Riley, this is what you've always wanted! Here's your chance. You two have been tiptoeing around each other for years. Playing this stupid game. He finally opened up to you! He loves you Riley, and I know you love him too. Go get him!"

"But Maya..."

"Not another word, I am hanging up the phone and you are getting the guy."

"Maya!"

"Bye!" Maya hung up and clutched the phone to her bare chest. She sincerely hoped that Riley takes her chance and gets what she wants. She deserves it.

* * *

 _Dance... I hope you dance._  
 _I hope you dance... I hope you dance._  
 _I hope you dance... I hope you dance._

* * *

"Don't be afraid to take a chance Maya," Riley's voice echoes in her head. Maya sighs and knocks on the door. In an instant, a curly head, lanky boy opens the door. His thick rimmed glasses are practically falling off his face. He pushes it in place with his middle finger.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" her disheveled friend Ryan looks at her. Ryan Carpenter has been Maya's friend since they first met in their figure art class their freshmen year of college. She knew that he had always liked her, but she was with Zay for the first two years of their friendship. Even when they broke up, Ryan never tried anything. Even when Maya was wasted and looking for a warm body, he was always such a gentleman.

"Paul let me in. I just got back from New York," she says casually leaning against the door frame.

"How was it?" He was referring to the art show she did over there.

"It was great. I got to see Riley," she shrugged.

"What's awesome! uh, do you want to come in?" Maya nods as he stepped aside for her to come inside the room. She sat down cris-cross applesauce on top of his bed. He sat down in the same fashion across her and handed her a blanket. She wrapped it around her.

"Ryan, I have something to tell you," she says softly.

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

"I really really like you. Like, I really like you a lot. I'm not so good with words, but if I could paint a picture of my feelings for you, I'm not sure if I could embody how I feel about you." He smiles at her. "What are you doing?"

"I knew you loved me."

"Hey I never said I love—" he leans forwards and cuts her off with a simple kiss.

"Well, I love you." He says breathlessly against her lips. She smiles against his lips.

* * *

 _Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along_  
 _Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone._

* * *

"How do I look?" Riley asks in her clean white dress. Maya smiles.

"You look perfect."

"I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Come on, you knew that this day was always coming."

"Well, I'm still surprised."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"You two were destined for each other ever since you fell into his lap that first day of school. The universe has always wanted you two together."

"You think so?"

"Like you've always believed that Pluto is a planet."

"You know what? I really love you Maya."

"I love you too, Riley." She says returning her hug. She pulls away and holds Riley by her shoulders. Riley reaches and wipes a single, happy tear from Maya's face. Her own eyes are watering. "Come on, let's get you married!"


	6. follow the sun

take me home: follow the sun.

summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other / one thing's clear: it started long before prom night. #throwbackthursday #highschool

a/n: let's rewind the clock and take it back to high school and prom night and a little bit of freshmen year of college. a special throwback thursday for ya'll. (They are between the ages 18-20 in this one-shot.)

this is the longest one yet. please enjoy. (spoiler: the ending is kinda angsty, but ya'll already know the end game, so you know.)

what do you guys want to see next?  
1\. the future ft. rucas babies  
2\. the downfall of Zaya  
3\. more Farkle or Josh  
5\. maya and ryan's love story

rated M for smut.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world or one direction's 'ready to run'.

* * *

 _There's a lightning in your eyes, I can't deny_  
 _Then there's me inside a sinking boat running out of time_

* * *

Riley's sitting alone by her bay window on a Friday night. It was quite the night already as she waited for Maya, Zay, and Farkle to pick her up for the victory party. It was the night of the last home game of the season which means it was senior night. Lucas had successfully thrown the winning touchdown, and Zay was the lucky wide-receiver who caught it leading to victory against their rivals. Riley was proud of her friends. She went home with her father to change and drop off her car. Zay and Maya had headed to Maya's so she could also get ready. Farkle was going to get picked up along the way.

There was a tapping on her window which Riley finds strange because she never locks the window when she's home, and Maya usually just walks in. She turns towards the window and sees Lucas waving at her. She opens the window to let him in.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She wonders. Usually he would be at the after party already. She's surprised he's not currently chugging a victory shot-gun. Instead, he's standing in front of her distraught looking.

"I broke up with Maddie," he breathes out as he sits down next to her. Her eyes widen. He and Maddie have been dating since the end of sophomore year. Riley liked Maddie well enough, but they never really interacted. However, she thought they were the perfect high school couple. Lucas is the captain of the football team; Maddie is the captain of the dance team. They were both blonde, green-eyed, and good lookin'. They were also very smart. Riley thought they had it made.

"What happened?" Riley asks. He sighs and leans his head back against her bay window.

"I... we just... you..." he hesitates. "It wasn't working. I was driving her home, so we could get ready for the party and something just came over me. I just said we needed to talk, and we started fighting. We've been doing that for a while," he said sadly.

"I told her I just didn't feel the same way about her anymore. She was crying so hard when I left. I feel awful. I didn't want to go home, so I came here. You're the first person I told." Riley felt happy hearing that. Not the part where they broke up (or the part where Maddie cried), she told herself. She felt happy to know that she was the first person he came to with this news.

"I'm so sorry," she says sincerely. He turns his head towards her and smiles lightly. She places her hand on his knee, and he takes it in his. He squeezes it gently. They sit for a while in silence before a familiar blonde waltzes through the window.

"Hey Riley, Zay's waiting in the ca—Huckleberry! What are you doing here?" Maya grins slyly. Lucas sits up and Riley stands pulling her hand away from him.

"Oh of course, you're going to Ross'," Lucas deducts dejectedly. He was hoping he could spend more time with Riley. He really needed her.

"Well duh, you did throw the winning touchdown. Why aren't you and dancing queen already celebrating?" Maya asks curiously. Riley side-glances Lucas.

"We broke up," he answers frowning. Maya's shit-eating grin falters and genuine concern fills her eyes.

"Oh, damn. Luke, I'm sorry." She gives him a quick side hug. "I'm guessing you're not in the mood to party then. I'll just call Zay and Farkle to come up here, and we can just celebrate the five of us." Lucas shook his head.

"No, don't stop on my account. Zay should celebrate, and you guys should go to the party. I'll just go home," he gets up to leave, but Riley reaches out for his arm.

"You don't wanna go?" she asks. He nods. "Then I'll stay with you." Maya raises an eyebrow at her. Riley rolls her eyes at her and smiles lightly at Lucas.

"Lucas should be with a friend tonight," she defends her choice. Lucas smiles and sits down next to her. Their fingers laced together. Maya looks at their joint hands and shakes her head.

"You guys sure you don't wanna come?" she asks one last time.

"We'll be fine," they say together.

"Alright, but know that if all three of us get wasted tonight. We're calling you two to fetch us," Maya says as she leaves the room. Riley and Lucas just look at each other. He sighs laying his head on her lap and wrapping his arms around her. He lets a small whimper.

"I'm here for you," she strokes his head.

"That means a lot," he closes his eyes and relaxes.

* * *

 _Without you I'll never make it out alive_  
 _But I know, yes I know, we'll be alright_

* * *

Lucas grips the flowers in his hands tightly. He checks his watch: 5:56pm. Riley's going to enter the coffee shop any minute now, and he was going to ask her to Prom. It may not be a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but Lucas was very nervous. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"Nervous?" Mr. Matthews asks. Lucas gulps and nods.

"I'm not even sure why. She's going to say yes," he wishes he could say that with confidence, but he doesn't. Why the hell was he so anxious, he wondered. Mr. Matthew just smiles.

"You know, I was the same way when I asked Topanga to prom," he reminisces. "And we were together for almost 17 years at that point." Lucas nods in acknowledgement. Everyone knew of the love story that was Cory and Topanga. In the background, he hears a phone go off. In a second, Zay's by his side.

"Maya texted me," he mentions his girlfriend. "They're on their way." Lucas tightens his grip on the flowers and swallows. Any second now, he was going to ask Riley Matthews to prom. The door opens and Lucas holds his breath.

"Sorry I'm late! Did she arrive yet?" Farkle scrambles in.

"No, you're fine," Lucas says visibly relaxing.

"You nervous?" Farkle asks as he takes a spot in between Lucas and Zay.

"Yeah, but I don't even know why," he admits. Farkle clasps a hand onto his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Farkle says with strong conviction. Lucas gulps. He has butterflies in his stomach. Everyone knows that Riley is going to say yes, but Lucas was still very uneasy.

"If you really aren't convinced she's gonna say yes with all this," Zay says pointing at the flowers in his hand and the banner over their heads. "Sing the song I wrote," he jokes. Both Zay and Farkle burst out laughing while Lucas just glares at them. The door chimes again and there's Riley and Maya. Riley has a shocked look on her face while Maya's smiling smugly.

"Riley," he smiles. His voice is steady and masks the nervousness he's actually feeling. Riley shakes the look of surprise off her face and smiles up at him.

"Lucas," she says as he hands her the flowers. He takes a deep breath.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asks, his voice strong. She takes a second to sniff her flowers before handing out to Maya. She jumps up into his arms. Using his fast relfexes, he instantly catches her and spins her.

"Of course!" She squeals as she wraps her arms tightly around him. He takes a breath of relief as he holds Riley. He's never felt happier.

* * *

 _There's a devil in your smile, it's chasing me_  
 _And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed_

* * *

Lucas waits outside of Riley's last class. He has a free period, and usually he would go home. However he and Riley were suppose to go to the mall with Maya and Zay. The four of them were suppose to go prom dress shopping. It was more of a Maya and Riley thing, but both guys got coerced into coming with them.

Zay was easily coerced by his girlfriend of one year, and he begged Lucas to join them. Lucas initially declined, but Riley was able to convince him to join them. Zay and Farkle called him whipped. Since Farkle was neither girl's date or boyfriend, he was exempt from dress shopping.

The bell rings, and Lucas waits patiently for Riley to walk out. A minute later, she bounces out of her AP Government class.

"Hey," he calls out. She spins around and faces him with a smile on her face.

"Hi," she says breathlessly.

"You ready?" He asks pushing himself off the wall. He holds his hands out to hold her books. She hesitates to give them to him, but he takes them anyways.

"Yeah," she walks in front of him. They walk in silence towards her locker passing curious glances and observers. After she unlocks her locker, he puts her books in knowing where everything goes. She's a bit of a neat freak, but he knows her too well. She takes out the books she needs for the night, and he takes them from her. She shuts her locker and faces the football player. The two friends smile at each other. He's about to reach out for her hand—

"Yooooo," Zay says as arrives leaning against the locker next to Riley's. Maya is attached to his hip. Riley looks up at the growing basketball star. He was 6'5", but it seems like he was rapidly growing.

"Hey guys," Riley says. Lucas gives them a small wave.

"Ya'll ready?" Maya drawls. Riley nods. The blonde deattachs from her boyfriend and links arms with Riley. Lucas and Zay give each other a knowing look.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Zay says linking his own arm with Lucas.

(Lucas's mildly disappointed the Maya stole Riley.)

* * *

 _There's a moment when you finally realize_  
 _There's no way you can change the rolling tide_  
 _But I know, yes I know, that I'll be fine_

* * *

"I think I might have a thing for Riley," Lucas announces as he drives. Farkle in the passenger seat rolls his eyes. The two friends were on their way back from their prom fitting.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I think we're all aware," he says sarcasm.

"I'm serious though. I think I'm in love with her."

"Again, we're all aware," he says smugly. He was on his phone texting his own Prom date.

"How?" Lucas knitted his eyebrow together.

"For starters, you broke up with Maddie for her," Farkle answers. He sets his phone down to fully engage in this conversation with Lucas.

"How do you know that?" He says exasperated.

"Again, we all know that." Farkle internally laughed at his best friend's discomfort.

"You're such a good friend to confide in," Lucas side-glares.

"I know," Farkle says a-matter-a-factly.

"You can be a real dick sometimes."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
 _Escape from the city and follow the sun_  
 _'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
 _I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_

* * *

"So you like Lucas again or what?" Zay says as he and Riley are sitting together in study hall. It was the only class the two friends had together, so they sat together every day. It was two weeks before Prom. Riley looks up from her AP Literature assignment.

"Excuse me?" She says raising an eyebrow. Zay leans back against his seat and laces his fingers behind his head.

"I just thought I asked since you two spend every waking moment together," he teases

"Of course I like Lucas," she answers his question. She goes back to study but he starts tapping his pen against the corner of her book. "What do you want now?"

"So you like him-like him or you just liiike him?" He rolls his neck.

"I like him, can we drop this?" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm just asking," he puts his hands up innocently. "Don't be all defensive and shit."

"Right, asking me all these questions, and you can't even ask your girlfriend to prom," she says slylu. He glares at her.

"That's a low blow, Matthews. Of course I'm going to ask Maya to Prom," he says adamantly. She chuckles.

"Sure you are." she flicks a piece of paper at him and resumes working.

* * *

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
 _Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
 _'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
 _I will never look back now I'm ready to run_  
 _I'm ready to run_

* * *

The door chimes, and Riley's shuffling behind the counter at Topanga's.

"Hi welcome!" She calls out from behind the counter. She looks at the customer who just walks in and freezes.

"Hey Riley," Maddie Lachance, Lucas' ex-girlfriend, smiles.

"Oh hey," Riley says nervously. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take a mango-pineapple smoothie please," she asks politely. She quickly pulls out her wallet.

"That'll be 4.03." Riley says as the petite dancer pulls out a five. She exhanges her change. "It'll be out in a minute." Riley turned around and started preparing the drink. She felt her heart pounding. She finishes making the drink and calls out Maddie. The other girl thanks her.

"Riley, I was wondering if I could talk to you," she mentions casually as she sips on her drink.

"Uh, I'm kinda working," Riley replies. Maddie nods.

"It'll only be a minute." Riley opens her mouth to say something, but instead, she puts down the towel she was using to wipe the counter and points outside. Maddie bounces before her. The two girls take a seat at the table outside.

"So?" Riley breaks the silence. Maddie smiles sipping on her smoothie.

"This is really good," she comments. Riley leans back against her chair.

"I know my mom owns the place, but I am actually working," Riley says seriously.

"Right, right. I'm sorry." Maddie sets her drink down and runs her fingers through her hair. "It's about Lucas."

"I had a feeling."

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Never letting Lucas around you when we were dating."

"Oh," Riley says dumbly. She didn't know what to say.

"I was jealous you know," Maddie says shyly. "I went to middle school with you guys, and everyone knew the story of Lucas and Riley. That you two were meant to be. I even tried not to like him so much because I met you freshmen year and thought you were the sweetest person in the world." This took Riley by surprise. Even though the two girls barely spoke, she didn't know that Maddie felt that way about her.

"Then he started to talk to me and look at me with those beautiful green eyes, and I just fell for him, you know?" She waits for Riley to respond. She nods knowing exactly what she means. "Then I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to know him better and to be with him. So when we started dating, I kept hearing him talk about you. At first, I understood because I met you. You're so self-less and sweet. Who wouldn't adore you?"

"After a while though, I got anxious. He was always talking about you. So after a while, I told him it was me or you. I hated myself for that. I never wanted to that girl who know? The jealous girlfriend who told her boyfriend he can't hang out with his friends, but I did."

"I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way," Riley said after a while. She could see Maddie's eyes tearing up.

"No, I'm sorry," Maddie wiped her eyes.

"You shouldn't have to feel guilty, Maddie."

"Thanks Riley. Talking to you meant a lot. I hope there's no hard feelings," Maddie stood up. "The smoothie was really good." The dancer gets up and leaves. Riley sighs. She admires Maddie for coming to her and apologizing. She assumes that Maddie must feel better, but Riley feels uneasy.

* * *

 _There's a future in my life I can't foresee_  
 _Unless, of course, I stay on course and keep you next to me_  
 _There will always be the kind that criticize_  
 _But I know, yes, I know we'll be alright_

* * *

Lucas wasn't stupid. He knew what everyone was saying about him and Riley. Most of his teammates thought he was crazy for dumping Maddie for Riley, but he didn't care. Sure Maddie was smart and pretty, and he did really like her.

However, she was no Riley.

Riley was the most self-less person he knew. She always stood up for what she believed in, and she always believed in him. In the last couple years, he knew that he could go to her whenever he had problems or insecurities. He didn't like talking to outsiders, but Riley was an exception.

She was too good for this world.

Too good for him.

He didn't deserve her.

* * *

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
 _Escape from the city and follow the sun_  
 _'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
 _I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_

* * *

"You girls look beautiful," Katy says wiping the tears. Topanga is standing with her wiping her own tears. Maya and Riley look at each other and smile. It was finally their senior prom, and both girls were very excited.

"Thanks mom," Maya says as she opens her arms to embrace her mom. Riley does the same. Both moms let go and admire their handiwork.

"Come on, give us a spin," Topanga encourages as she takes one of Riley's hands and puts it over their heads. Riley happily obliges. She's dresses in a long purple gown. The top portion is a meticulously bedazzled bodice with different size jewels. The bottom was a flowy, skirt. The back was laced up instead of a zipper. She wore a matching sparkling purple heels. Her hair was half-up in a bun and half down curled tightly.

Maya spins as well. She was wearing a long aqua dress. It was a halter with a slit in the middle of the dress to the mid-waist belt-like bead embroidery. The halter had matching embroidery. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and curled to one side. She wore high, ivory colored stilettos. (She was still going to look tiny next to Zay).

There is a knock on the door. Cory peeks in head. "The boys are here," he announces. He walks in and takes one look at the girls.

"Wow, you girls look great," he says. He embraces both girls.

"Thanks Daddy." "Thanks Mr. Matthews." The girls say as they return the hug. He smiles brightly at them and takes them both by the hands and leads them to the living room where Shawn is waiting with their dates. Maya goes to hug Shawn first before jumping into Zay's arms. The couple kisses tastefully and smile.

"You look smokin' babe!" Zay compliments staring down his girlfriend. Maya beams up at her tall boyfriend.

"Right back at ya baby," she winks gleefully. He presents her with a cosage. While Katy and Shawn are documenting the event, Cory hands Riley off to Lucas with hesitation.

"Be good to her Friar," Cory says as Riley and Lucas stand in front of each other. Lucas nods dumbly taking in Riley.

"You look amazing Riley," he says.

"Thanks," she replies tucking a loose strand of hair. He reaches out to do it for her. The stare into each other's eyes without needing to say anything.

"Hey you two, look here," Shawn calls out to Riley and Lucas. They look over to where he is and he snaps a picture. "Perfect," he says gesturing that he got a good picture.

"Are you excited?" Lucas asks. Riley nods.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this all year," she says as he slides her corsage onto her dainty wrist.

"Good because I already know that this is going to be a night that we're going to remember."

* * *

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
 _Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
 _'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
 _I will never look back now I'm ready to run_

 _This time I'm ready to run (ready to run)_  
 _I'd give everything that I got for your love_

* * *

They stand nervously in front of the hotel room they got for the night. Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Cameron, Farkle's date, had left for the after party. He grips her hand tightly in his and he swallows nervously.

"You sure about this?" he asks. It was Riley's idea after all for the two of them to get a room for the night. Both their parents weren't expecting them back anytime soon.

"Yee—yeah," she stammers. He scans the key card and opens the door. The two scramble into the room. Lucas turns on the lights.

"So, how do we do this?" She asks sitting on the bed. He takes off his suit jacket and vest. "Do I just take my clothes off?"

"Let's do it together," he pulls her up. "But first..." he leans down and kisses her softly. It's not their first kiss, but they both felt something igniting in them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tight by the waist. He pulls away reluctantly and rests his forehead on hers.

"You okay?" She nods. She moves her hands to loosen his tie. He leans down to kiss her temple. She smiles as she pulls the tie from his neck. He turns her around, and nimbles on her neck. She moves her long curled hair to one side. He carefully unlaces her dress. She holds it up with her hands.

"You okay?" He asks again kisses her shoulder. Her dress is loose, only being held up by her hands.

"I'm fine," she turns around confidently. "Stop asking. I want this." She lets her dress drop, and she's standing in front of him in her underwear: a nude strapless bra and a matching lace thong.

"I want you," she beams. He drops his jaw at the sight of her milky white skin. Even though he didn't have any of the spiked punch, he's drunk off her. His mind is intoxicated by her presence. He reaches out to touch her dainty waist. She bites her lips.

"Lucas?" He snaps up and looks into her eyes. "You have too many clothes on," she says in a low tone. He shivers as she trails her hand up the top of his white shirt. He goes to loosen his collar, but she stops him.

"Let me," she commands. He stops knowing that she has a hold on him. She slowly unbuttons his shirt, carefully pulling it off his well toned chest.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers as her fingers roam his perfectly chiseled chest. He lets out a laugh.

"I think that's my line," he cups her face. She tilts her head to the side and shrugs smugly. He leans down and kisses her for the millionth time. His tongue finds hers; her hands finds his pant zipper. She quickly helps him out of his pants and socks. Soon the two of them pull apart and they're both just in their underwear.

"Wow," they say at the same time. He lunges forward and picks her up.

"Lucas!" she shrieks as he drops her on the bed. She giggles at him, but notices the predatory look on his face. "Lucas," she says his name again lowly.

"I love hearing you say my name," he says as he crawls on top of her. He puts an arm underneath her body and lifted her with ease closer to the headboard. "I'm going to make you scream it," he says huskily. Her eyes widen, but he doesn't see it because he begins to attack her neck. He leans her head back agains the pillow to moan. His hands fumble with her bra clasp. He hopes that his inexperience isn't noticeable. He manages to get the bra off and tosses it across the room.

He takes both of her bare breast in his hands. This is the first time he's seeing a naked girl, and he's so excited. He's not sure what to do. He looks up at her and smirks at her flushed face. She covers her face in embarrassment. He tentatively takes one of her nipples in his mouth and sucks gently. She moans again at the new sensation. He licks and nips at her breasts, giving both equal attention. She runs her fingers through his head before finally pulling him back.

She pulls his face to hers. This kiss is different from the rest, but Lucas likes this fiery Riley. She pulls him back again and rough pushes him onto his bottom. She grabs on the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Whoa Riley, slow down," he says as he covers her hands. She looks up at him with sultry eyes. Her hair's gotten loose and curls frame her head.

"I like the way you say my name," she mimics him as his underwear slides down his legs. She takes one look at his enlarged penis (it's the first real penis she's every seen, but she'll get to admiring it later) and looks him dead in the eye. "I'm gonna make you scream it." He lets out a laugh, but unmanly squeaks when she takes his shaft in her hands.

She's amazed by the way it twitches in responds to her touch. She lightly strokes it causing Lucas to groan. She smiles smugly at him. He tilts his head to side challenging. She bites her bottom lip accepting his challenge. She lowers her head to kiss the tip of it. He throws his head back. She experiments by lick it tentatively, much like he did with her breast.

"Fuck," he groans. She swirls her tongue around the head of his penis. "Riley," he gently pulls her off of him. "I'm gonna explode if you keep doing that." He kisses her once more before flipping them over. He pulls off her underwear, and she's naked as the day she was born. She covers herself with her hands, but he takes her by the wrist.

"You're fuckin' perfect," he breathes taking in her body. Her skin's lighter than his. He wants to kiss every single inch. He lets go of one of her wrist and rubs his hand on top of her sex. She's wet. He smirks at her. He gently probes a finger near her entrance.

"Mmm," she moans leaning her head back. He gives her appreciative smile and presses a finger into her. "Lucaaas," she drags out the a's. He pumps his finger into her, making her wetter. He then presses another finger into her, causing her to buck her hips. Her breathing grows rapid.

"Luke!" she groans. He bites down onto her shoulder, leaving a mark. He drives his fingers into her before finally she screams, "I'm gonna cum." Her body shudders and gives into her first orgasm of the night. He smirks pulling his fingers out of her. He licks his fingers clean, and she's a heaping mess. Watching him lick his fingers turn her on so much. She pushes herself up and kisses him hard.

"Protection?" she whispers as she pulls back to bit his lip. He nods lips in her teeth. She releases him, so he could fetch the condom he had in his pocket. He pulls out the new box, and fumbles to get one out. He quickly rips the wrapper open and rolls the rubber onto his dick. He climbs on top of Riley. He rubs his dick against her entrance. He looks into her eyes.

"You ready?" he asks. She nods. He slowly presses himself into her. She inhales sharply as he starts to fill her. It doesn't exactly hurt, but it's uncomfortable. He watches her and kisses her temple.

"You okay?" he asks with a hint of worry. She nods with conviction.

"Keep going," she begs. He pushes himself all the way into her. She groans. She rolls her hips around him and wraps her legs around his torso. He stays in that position before roughly kissing her.

"Move," she commands. Always doing what she tells him to do, he starts pounding into her. Her moans start filling the room. He's sweating as he thrust harder and faster into her.

"Lucaaas," she screeches. He finds her so captivating that he can't stop moving. He pushes himself up so he's up right. He puts her legs and wraps one arms around it and the other hand is tightly on her waist. She moans loudly at the new position.

"Fuck, keep going!" she moans. That's all the incentive he needs to reluctantly to pound into her.

"Riley, I'm gonna come," he says barely hanging out.

"Me too baby," she says. He starts to roughly thrust into her. One hand finds the back of his leg to help her pound hard into her while the other found her clit. As soon as she touch it, her pleasure shot up a tenfold.

"Fuck," she screams as she cums. Her walls tightened around Lucas causing him to come as well. He rode out his orgasm before falling on top of her. He stayed on his elbows to make sure he didn't crush her. They were both panting, him still inside of her. She wiped his forehead of sweat and wiped it on the pillow next to her. He laughs before kissing her again. It's gentle and sweet. They pulled apart together.

"I love you," she says breathless.

"I love you too," he repeats with strong conviction.

He was right; this was definitely a night that they'll never forget.

* * *

 _This time I'm ready to run_  
 _Escape from the city and follow the sun_

* * *

Riley did her best not to cry as she watched Maya walk alone into the airport terminal. After spending the whole summer together, Maya finally had to leave for school. Both Farkle and Zay had left earlier that week for their respective schools leaving Riley with only Lucas. She didn't know what she was going to do with

"Don't cry," Lucas says as he puts an arm around Riley. She sniffles doing her best. He walks her to his car and opens her door. She settles in while he drives his car out of airport.

"Hey," he says breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes sobbing.

"It's okay," he says sincerely. "Hey, let's go do something fun."

"Like what?" she asks curiously. She was somewhat scared that he was going to suggest that they have sex. They hadn't done it since prom night. They were both virgins until that point.

"Let me surprise you," he smiles. "Until then, cry all you want. I know you miss her already." She nods.

He drives another hour with New York traffic and the next thing she knows, they're in Coney Island. They hold hands as they wait in line for rides. He buys corn dogs for the two of them. He wins her a giant bunny stuff animal that she has to lug around with two arms. They end the day in the aquarium.

The two kids are standing in front of a giant tank. Her bunny, Mr. Wrinkles, is laying by their feet. Their fingers are intertwined as they stare at the fish swimming by.

"You feeling better?" He hesitantly asks. She tightens her grip on his hand and leans her head onto his arm.

"Yes this was perfect," she answers. He smiles to himself.

"Riley?'

"Yes?"

"You know, I lo—" he hesitates. "I really lo—like you. I like you a lot," he finishes dully. He meant to tell her he loved her, but failed. He doesn't know why.

"I really like you too," she whispers back. She meant to say she loved him too.

* * *

 _'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
 _I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_  
 _This time I'm ready to run (this time I'm ready to run)_  
 _Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
 _'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young_  
 _I will never look back, now I'm ready to run_  
 _I'm ready to run_

* * *

Lucas slammed the door of his old pick-up truck. He and Riley had just had a huge fight. They were screaming and yelling at each other, before he finally yelled something at her. He blacked out momentarily and doesn't actually remember his exact words. All he remember were the tears going down her face.

He's seen Riley cry multiple times over the years, but he's never been the one to make her cry. He didn't like it, but like a coward, he walked away. He's always been a coward when it came to Riley. They're been a thing since he broke up with Maddie almost a year ago, but he still couldn't find the words to ask Riley to be his.

Maybe it's better this way. Riley was perfect. She deserved better than him. Someone who can tell her how much he loved her.

Because Lucas loved Riley.

He was absolutely in love with her.

She deserved better.

* * *

Riley cried.

She called Maya and kept crying.

She cried and cried until she couldn't cry any longer.

Maya told her she deserved better.

She didn't want better.

She wanted Lucas.


	7. interlude 1

take me home: interlude one.

summary: a series of one-shots that depict how lucas and riley discovered themselves while learning each other. / interlude #1: tidbits of the rest of the gang.

a/n: this chapter's a little different because it's more of head cannons I've created for this particular universe. I'm posting it like this because I honestly don't know if I'll ever address them in any of the one-shots. plus, while i am 100% a rucas girl, i miss some of these characters (esp. Farkle!).

anyways, the next chapter is going to be all about Rucas' attempt to becoming pregnant. Also, the quote doesn't actually fit into the "story". I just liked it.

rated T for love/sex.

 **WARNING** : RACISM TIGGER. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION. VERY SENSITIVE SUBJECT.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world or train's 'drop of jupiter'.

* * *

 _"When you find someone you really like, you don't date them in high school. You stay good friends with them and date them when you're both adults, when you can stroll down city streets, share kisses over coffee, and ask them to marry you."_

 _— theiratewriter (via tumblr)_

* * *

 **Maya Penelope Hart-Carpenter**

1\. She does eventual forgives Kermit for abandoning her and her mother and makes peace with it. She visits him once a year and has befriended her half-siblings. However, she has never referred to him as her father. Even if his relationship with her mother failed, Maya always considered Shawn Hunter her father.

2\. She meets Ryan Carpenter in their freshman figure life drawing class. She sat down next to him and introduced herself. He stuttered so bad that she thought his name was Bryan with a "B". She ended up calling him Bryan for a year before someone finally corrected her.

3\. When Zay broke up with her (on the phone even though they were both in New York for the summer), she was devastated. She cried for hours alone in her bedroom.

4\. While she considers Ryan the love of life, she will always have a soft spot for Zay. He was her first love, and nothing can ever change that. Even when Josh confesses his love for her (no matter how surprised she is to hear it after so long) and rejects him, she knows that it wouldn't be the same with Zay.

5\. After college, she joins a Cirque du Soleil show in Vegas as an aerial silk performer. She got into during her freshmen year of college because of her roommate for fun but realized she had a real talent for it. It starts out as a joke, but when she goes to the audition, she realizes how much she wants it. Fortunately she gets offered a job and spends two years as an aerialist.

* * *

 **Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux**

1\. When he still lived in Texas and Lucas was in New York, he would hear stories of Maya and fell in love with them. When he moved to New York himself, he met the real girl and fell in love again.

2\. Dancing was his absolute passion, but he was a natural at basketball. When it came down to picking which one to devote his life to, he chose basketball. It wasn't necessarily because he liked it more, but simply because he was black. He thought it would be easier for him to get to the NBA than join a professional dance company because of systematic racism. (That's the harsh reality.)

3\. He asks Maya to be his girlfriend on June 4th, 2017, the summer before junior year. They aren't even dating at the time. He's walking her home like he does every night from Topanga's, and they're talking about something. She's making him laugh, and he just blurts out, "God I love you so much." She freezes, and so does he. Finally he goes, "Fuck it. Maya, I'm crazy for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" To his surprise, she says yes.

4\. He doesn't mean to break up with Maya on the phone, but it just happens. He doesn't know what goes wrong, but he never stops regretting the way it ended.

5\. He eventually gets married to a beautiful, black woman from Barbados. They have two wonderful sons. When his eldest son is sixteen years old, he takes Zay's car out to the convenient store to buy his mom some orange juice. Zay is reluctant to let him go because it's late, but his boy insists to go alone because he just passed his license test. He's stopped by an older, white police officer on his way home. Without rhyme or reason, the officer roughly asks the boy of step out of the car. Being the obedient child he is, he follows his direction. He is then beaten savagely before arrested. It's only when they're booking him do they realize his father is a famous, soon to be inducted into Hall of Fame NBA star.

The backlash is severe, and Zay and his family become a poster family against police brutality and institutional racism. While Zay is happy to bring this issue into light (He and Riley organized a "#BlackLivesMatters" rally their freshmen year of high school), he still blames himself for letting him go out in the first place. Cory is the one who brings him back to reality.

"You can't protect them forever," he says. "Trust me. I've been trying to protect you guys for years, but you just can't do that."

* * *

 **Farkle Minkus**

1\. He dated Isadora "Izzy" Smackle from eighth grade to senior year. He dumps her after homecoming after she rejected his request for sex. While he cared for her deeply, he couldn't deal with the lack of intimacy any longer. The break-up on her end is fine, but Farkle can't help to be offended when he sees her thriving after the end of the relationship.

2\. He loses his virginity to Missy Bradford. They grew close after she asked him to tutor her in AP E&M Physics during their junior year. While he was with Smackle, nothing ever happened between them. When they broke up however, Missy made her move automatically. They end up with a friends with benefits deal for a couple months, but it ends when Farkle asks Cameron Stewart to prom.

3\. He and Maya hook up once, and they never talk about it. It was the Valentine's Day after her break up with Zay, and he flies to Georgia for the weekend. They drink and have a good time. He takes her back to his hotel room. One thing leads to another and soon all their clothes are off. The next morning, he gathers up their clothing and orders them room service. They sit awkwardly before he cracks a joke about last night. And while the sex was good and they do end up doing it once more that morning, they agree never to talk about it again. (Riley doesn't even know.)

4\. He surprises everyone when he announces that he applies and gets into the Peace Corps. He figures that he's going to have to run his father's company and eventually be just like him. While he loves his father, he needs to run free for a while before being tied down.

5\. When he's 34, he gets a call from a woman he had a one night stand with. (She contacts him via Minkus International because he never called her back.) She tells him she's pregnant with his child. She chooses to have the child, and he agrees to pay child support (as long as the paternity test proves it to be his—and it does). Not even six hours after his son, Mickey Clark Minkus, is born, his mother leaves.

Farkle ends up being a single father. The first month was the hardest. He was so angry because he never asked for this. However, he wakes up one morning after a long night with Mick. The room is quiet, and all Farkle can hear is the sound of Mick breathing. He gets up from his bed and goes over to Mick's crib. To Farkle's amazement, Mick is staring up at him. Farkle lets out a little smile when Mick reaches up towards him. He tickles his chin with his finger, and Mick reaches out and grabs it. There's a moment of serenity, and then Mick grins up proudly at his daddy. That was the moment that Farkle Minkus really fell in love.

While he never gets married, he does become a doting father.

* * *

 **Joshua Matthews**

1\. His biggest regret in life was never having a chance with Maya Penelope Hart.

2\. He meets Tessa O'Brien his first day of work. He's a working human resources for a large PR company when he gets an email from a woman claiming sexual harassment again one of her managers. He forwards it to his boss because he has no idea how to handle the case. When he finally meets her, he cracks an inappropriate joke that leaves her huffing. ("Wow, I can see why someone would sexually harass you.")

3\. His favorite sibling is Morgan. Sure Eric is great for a laugh and Cory is almost like a second father to him, but he grew up with Morgan. Yeah, they were ten years apart, but he always looked up to her. When she left for college when he was eight years old, he cried for two days.

4\. He and Tessa get divorced after six years of marriage. He wanted children. She didn't.

5\. Of his siblings, he's the first to die. At the age of 36, he wakes up one morning not feeling well. It wasn't anything physical, but he just knew that he had to see a doctor right away. They ran a couple test and sadly confirmed that Joshua Matthews had stage 4 lung cancer. It's unknown how it happened (he wasn't a smoker), but Josh found it ironic. When he was born he had poor lungs, and now he was dying from it.

During his last days, his whole family was by his side. His mother was hysterical the whole time (But who can blame her? her baby was dying right before her eyes). Eric barely cracked any jokes, while Cory and Shawn couldn't stop ragging on each other and Josh (which kept him happy). Morgan held his hand the entire time. Riley, Lucas, and Auggie made sure to keep him entertained.

Although he lost his dream girl, he got divorced, and never had any children, he lived a happy life because he had a great family to share it with.

* * *

 **August "Auggie" Matthews**

1\. Dewey "Doy" and Ava Morgenstern are his absolute best friends in the world. However, when they are sophomores in high school. Auggie discovers that the two friends have been dating behind his back and loses it. He punches Doy in the face, calls Ava a "trashy slut", and declares them unworthy friends. His heart is broken, and he never speaks to Doy again.

2\. When he's seventeen, he sneaks out of the house to attend a rock concert with his friend, Max. They have fake ID's, so they get wasted with a couple beers. They shuffle back into Max's place (his parents are never home) at 4am. Right before they fall asleep together in Max's bed, Max kisses him. He doesn't remember in the morning, but that was the moment that Auggie realizes that he's gay.

3\. His dream was to take over Topanga's cafe. His parents wouldn't allow it unless he went to college, so he applies to Cornell and gets in. He gets a business degree for his parent's satisfaction and gets ownership of the cafe for his own.

4\. He runs into Ava Morgenstern when they're twenty-six. She's in town for her father's funeral and stops by the cafe. He's working behind the counter when she's standing there jaw-dropped. They hadn't talked in ten years, but immediately she hugs him and apologizes over and over again. They sit and talk for hours, and Auggie realizes how much he missed her.

5\. He doesn't come out until he's 28 and in love. His boyfriend, a nice man who works as an accountant, is dying of cancer. They've been together for nearly a year now, but he's still in the closet. It's absolutely destroying Auggie. When he comes out, it's Thanksgiving, and he's over at Riley and Lucas' place with the rest of his family. Grandma Amy is asking him about his love life, and he breaks down confessing about his lover.

His whole family is supportive (they even box up Thanksgiving dinner and bring it to the hospital), and Auggie doesn't even know why he hid from them for so long.


End file.
